King and Lionheart
by SlenderStell
Summary: [A Rabbit Hearted Girl Sequel] A year passed for Annabelle and the Pevensies is a thousand years for the Narnians. Though she herself isn't aware, Anna has lived every second with her lost people in the form of horrible nightmares. When they all return to their beloved home, a familiar symbol returns. And they all know that it can only mean something truly terrible for Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

_**Boom!**_

_Another section of wall collapsed inwards when a giant circular stone smashed into it. Many creatures disappeared under the humongous orb, instantly ripping their souls away from their bodies. A scream ripped out across the dining hall, shattering the ears and hearts of everyone in the vicinity. The door shook as the people behind it fought harder and harder to break through it. The wails of children and widows seared themselves into my memory. Tears poured from my eyes while screams ripped from my throat. With another boom, an entire wall fell through and captured many innocents underneath it. _

_A cloud of dust poured over everyone in the room when the door holding back the soldiers collapsed under their strikes. Hazardous debris rocketed into the room, many people crying out as they were struck. The dust seeped into my throat and down into my lungs while burning my eyes terribly. Loud, racking coughs poured from my throat violently while innocents fled in terror. A cool wind stunned me momentarily before I realized that it wasn't a breeze at all. Once again the cool drift passed through me, just as another screaming faun did. _

_**They are running right through me...**_

_In my dazed confusion, I failed to notice the soldiers adorned in ugly masks and black armor pour into the room. Many of the innocent citizens scrambled to the edge of the room hugging each other, some jumped out of the holes in the wall and plummeted to their deaths, while the rest aimed their bows at the invading soldiers. 'Oh no...' The invaders got into position and readied their __**crossbows**_. _Dread, fear, and panic surged up through my throat as the commander gave the order to fire. My knees hit the floor painfully as the scream came roaring from my mouth. Just as my scream began, someone in one of the horrible masks ran up to me and gripped my arm tightly. Shock washed over me as he jerked me to my feet. So far, he had been the only one who could see me __**and**__ touch me. It wasn't a very good thing for me, though. When his fingers laced onto my arm, they painfully tightened. The force behind the fingers are enough to bruise me._

_Low grumbling began to pour from under his mask. As if he were chanting something. Then to my utter horror, he reached up to his mask and removed it. Another scream tore from me when Peter's face was unveiled from under the mask. A giant smirk deformed his features while his eyes shined black with dark red triskelions in the middle. Even though he looked entirely different, I could recognize the facial structure anywhere. In one terrible second his mouth grew into a smile, his teeth bloody and pointed. In that moment, I was ready to faint. But, 'Peter' had other plans. Instead of releasing me, he jerked me forward and wound an arm around my shoulder, locking me in place. I now faced the invaders. Their crossbows were aimed at all the innocent civilians behind me. The commander brought his arm down, signaling the beginning of the onslaught of arrows._

"_NO_! STOP!" My back left the bed as I hunched over and fisted my hair while screams elicited from my throat..

"Mum!" Susan yelled before her footsteps retreated out the door. "_MUM!"_

Tears drifted down my cheeks at an incredibly fast pace just as the sweat began to slip down the side of my face. The screams kept leaving my mouth while my grip tightened on my red locks. The blanket around my waist began to feel like a cage. It felt as if was entrapping me within its binding heat. Frustration and terror grew within me as I started screaming louder and thrashing around. It just wouldn't let go, the blanket that is, it was so unbelievably hot now. Even the air in my lungs felt as if it were fire. My bottom hit the hardwood floor with a _thud_ when my thrashing caused me to slip off the bed. By now, Lucy was standing over me looking extremely terrified, and a few pairs of footsteps were pounding down the hall. The crossbows are aimed directly at me, as if they had been seared into my mind. I know they aren't real, but they are only bringing back the memory of my nightmare.

A strong pair of hands gripped my shoulders as I screamed in terror. The screams of horror that were tearing through my vocal cords were cut short when a hand clasped over my mouth and effectively silenced me. A tremor ran throughout my body before I tensed up completely. Tears are still drifting through my tightly shut eyes, something that I can't stop even if I wanted to. The hand soon left my mouth before it trailed down my shoulder soothingly. A nice warmth radiated from her hand, bringing a great amount of comfort to me. The warmth was a very drastic change from the chilling wind that had passed through me in the dream. A small whimper fell from my lips, signalling the end of my tensed posture.

"Shh, darling, it's okay." A woman spoke gently to me, pulling me into her arms. "You're okay, Annabelle. It wasn't real."

_But, it felt so real..._

When I opened my eyes, my eyes were greeted with the sight of Susan standing off to the wall hugging Lucy tightly and Peter and Edmund standing in the doorway. The woman who had her arms around me could have only been their mother, Helen. Tears are blurring my vision terribly, but it's easy to see the slight annoyance on everyone's face. My face turned scarlet at the thought, though I just continued to cry into Helen's shoulder. Of course they are annoyed, this is the third time this week that I've awoken them from the presence of sleep with my night terrors.

Guilt bubbled within my stomach like a cauldron. Today is our first day going back to school. For a second I opened my eyes to glance at the clock. Four thirty. Great.

In only a few hours time, we would all be due to board the train that would transport us to our respectful schools. The boys would be dropped off at a train station near Trotman's School in Bunhill Row. Then, Lucy, Susan, and I would be taken directly to Saint Finbar's. Both were very nice schools, the extensive tours we had confirmed that much. But, it was the separation that would be hard on me. Technically we hadn't been really seperated in a year. When you add the years we spent in Narnia...we hadn't been too far from each other for thirteen years. To add-on to the stress of leaving each other for our first day of school, I just had to wake everyone before the sun even had time to rise. _I am such a horrible pers_-

"Here, mum, let me." Peter spoke after I hadn't stopped my sobbing.

Unfortunately for him, when I opened my eyes to look at him, Peter's face deformed and transformed into the one I had seen in my dreams. The instant his hand laid upon my shoulder, my screams started back up. When his hand fell upon my shoulder, his entire face morphed back into the one that I recognized from my dreams. Blood stained the tips of teeth and his eyes were coated in a murky black. The lines of concern on his face shifted into the line of a frown brought on by a glare. The visual before me was not that of the Peter Pevensie that I knew. It never could be. By chance, when he bent forward over me, his necklace fell out of his night-shirt. The pendant caused his face to morph back into his caring one in just a moments time and he backed away from me. This could have only been because the pendant on his necklace was his wedding ring, the wedding ring whose match was on my own finger. Helen let out a soft sigh before she pushed my bangs back from my face and pressed a kiss to my forehead. The cool temperature of her lips seemed to spread throughout my body, effectively soothing my wired nerves.

Tremors ran through my body like an after shock as I timidly unwound my hands from her wrists and allowed them to fall limply at my sides. I looked up weakly to the others. Apologies ran through my eyes, but could not escape my raw throat. A burst of pain began in my head and trailed down to my wrist. The wrist. The one that bared the triskelion mark just last year. Ever since I _'died'_ in Narnia, I hadn't seen the triskelion. In my conscious state of mind, at least. With every night terror came the triskelion being burning into my memory. Helen placed a light kiss on my cheek before she stood and aided me into an upwards position as well.

Like a mother to her own child, Helen wound a warm arm around my shoulder and held me close. Shaky breaths passed my lips as it was impossible to breathe through my now stuffy nose. The wounded expression that once covered my face fled quickly and was replaced with a blank one.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you all..." I whispered hoarsely.

"It's alright, dear." Helen patted my shoulder affectionately. "The rest of you should go back to bed, get a few more hours."

Guilt twanged in my heart at her words. Susan slowly led the obviously tired Lucy back to her bed before going to hers. Edmund left after a moment. The moment's hesitation was only given because he stood completely disoriented. Even though he loved me as much as you could love a sister, Edmund valued his precious sleep above all else.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peter asked me timidly.

"She'll be fine, Peter. I'll take her downstairs and get her calmed down." Helen waved Peter off. "Nothing to worry about, love."

The answer proved to be satisfying enough, as Peter soon exited the room and trotted down hallway. Once everything fell into silence, my matron gave a sigh, but smiled and squeezed my shoulders reassuringly. Words did not pass between us, they didnt need to. In my time here, with my common night terrors, Helen has put together a nice aftercare routine for after I have woken. Though, this night's horror fueled nightmare was very more intense than the others before, I feel as if the usual agenda will successfully soothe the nerves that have still yet to calm. The nurturing hand left my shoulder and slid down to grip my hand softly. Sliding her thumb comfortingly over the back of my hand subconsciously, Helen began to lead me from the room and into the hallway.

Once we made it downstairs and in the kitchen, she guided me to take a seat on one of the stools that stood before the island. The cool metal of the seat caused a shiver to run up my spine and goosebumps to break out over my arms. A sweet aroma floated by, more than likely from the apple pie that Helen had baked for yesterday's desert. The sweet smell invaded my mind and slowly brought sadness to my heart. My eyes flickered to the small portrait on the wall. A small home in the middle of a field had been fitted inside a frame, and it only reminded me of home.

A _clink_ resonated through the comfortable silence in the room as Helen sat a glass down on the chilly counter. Wasting no time, she turned the heat on the stove, put a pot on the burner, and moved towards the refrigerator. Soft hums spilled through her throat as she worked. In its entirety, the room was very calming. With the scent of apple pie wafting around, the chilled metal of the stool beneath me, the smooth counter under my arms, the soft crackling of the flame on the stove, and the hums, everything felt home-y and relaxing. A small warmth spread at my diaphragm as I smiled lovingly around the home that I had come to know so well.

"What did you dream about this time, Anna?" Helen spoke absent-mindedly as she poured milk into the pot.

I sighed and took the cup in my hand. Small bumps lined the outside, a decoration on the glass. My fingers ran over them trying prevent my nerves from going haywire again. Being asked about a traumatizing event is nearly as worse as experiencing it. The logic behind that is at most confusing. By being asked about the event that brought you such terror and trauma, you are forced to relive it again through a retelling. But, it's something that I put up with every time that I have these horrid dreams. Therefore, I'm fairly accustomed to it.

I glanced uneasily up at Helen, who was now pouring some honey into the heating milk. Taking in a deep breath, I prepared myself to lie.

"I was in the middle of a raid, an army raid, ya know." I lied smoothly. "N-no one I knew was even there. They were all strangers, but I felt like I had to protect them. But, the soldiers...the s-soldiers came in and began shooting... It was horrible..."

It was somewhat the truth. A very long-shot from the truth, but the truth in some sense. There was an army, and they were raiding. I didn't know the people, though I knew they were Narnians. And the soldiers did begin shooting. Of course, I did leave out the bit where her demonized son took me in his arms and forced me to witness the massacre of my people. Yeah, I just left out that _unimportant _part.

Helen didn't know a thing about Narnia or our time there. In fact, the only person we decided to tell was my grandfather. Papa had listened to us, not making a sound or interjection as we told the tale. Once we finished telling him of Aslan and the terrible White Witch who had taken my life, he had looked to us with tears in his eyes. At first, I had thought that something was terribly wrong. But, when the large smile sprouted on his face, those thoughts were swept away.

It turns out, my grandfather knew exactly what we were talking about when we told him about the land called Narnia.

He had once visited Narnia too, with my somewhat aunt Polly.

"That _is_ horrible, Annabelle..." Helen poured the sweet mixture from the pot into my cup. "You have all the right to be upset." Helen soothed me in a comforting manner.

Her warm hands silently urged me to drink the mixture she had prepared me. Milk and honey, a natural favorite of mine. Unfortunately, the sweet liquid couldn't prevent me from falling back into the past. The events that led to these troublesome nightmares that wake up the Pevensies every night couldn't have been any more happier.

After Papa had learned of our time in Narnia and my marriage to Peter, _that was __**very **__hard to get him to accept_, he had worried about the fact that the Pevensies couldn't stay at our home forever. Alas, when the air raids began to slow, they would have to go. Their mother wouldn't keep them away for longer than necessary, it just wasn't possible. So, while we were happily oblivious to that fact as we played in the gardens, Papa planned out a way to keep us together and me happy. Papa loves me with all he has, that's why he arranged this.

While the Pevensies and I spent our remaining days together running throughout the gardens (and trying _unsuccessfully _to get back to Narnia through the wardrobe), Papa wrote to Helen. Through his writing, he asked if Helen would house me until the age of eighteen so I may attend a regular school and gain life experience/skills. Of course, he didn't expect her to add just another burden to her uncomfortable living arrangement. Army wives aren't exact swimming in income, so he offered to pay for everything. Everything that I would need, that is. Sleeping arrangements, clothes, school supplies, he added to the food budget, and he even promised to pay a third of the normal household bills. After a good explanation, Papa had Helen convinced.

Of course, I still see Papa. Very often in fact. It was decided between the two adults that I and the Pevensies would return to the manor for a month and a half every summer, then we would spend a weekend there each month. Costly, yes. But, it was worth it. The time that I spent at Papa's is the only time that I can shift. Which, if I don't on a regular basis, I _will_ involuntarily. I discovered that information when I was taking a bath one day, only to come out of the tub with my fur soaking.

Helen is a great caretaker, though. The patience of a nun, I tell you. Why, if it were anyone else, I'm sure that I'd be out on the streets by now.

"You should finish drinking that, then go take a nice bath. You still have a few hours to squeeze on in." She patted my shoulder affectionately. "Nightmares can't put of school, darling."

A groan of dissatisfaction erupted from me as Helen chuckled softly.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what you dreamed about, now?" Peter spoke loudly over the noise in the train station.

The throng of students shoving past and moving around jostled me. Though their individual voices were at a normal level, together they came together to create an abundant roar. Normally, the extreme volume would annoy me, but after living in London for almost a year, I'm essentially used to the noise. Trying to yell over people, though, is something it will probably take a lot longer for me to become accustomed to. I always was described as quiet...

Nevertheless, a smile still stayed stuck on my face. At least, until Peter had asked the question about the dream. Just as the words were voiced, the smile slipped from my face. A sudden feeling of alertness filled me as small flashbacks of the terrifying dream seeped back into my mind. The screaming demons of the nightmares were shaken loose from my mind with a small, nearly non-existent shake of my head. Hours later, it was much easier to push the horrors of my terrible dreamscape out of my mind. Especially with the added safety and security I felt around my somewhat-family. Indeed, the comforting hand that Peter slid slowly back and forth across my lower back was very assuring.

"Belle, plea-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"It was about Narnia, Peter." A silence fell between us. "Cair Paravel...it was being attacked by humans. It felt so real, I've never had dreams so vivid."

I decided not to mention to Peter that he, albeit a twisted version of himself, had too been in my nightmare. It would have been a bit rude, I'm sure, to tell him that a demonic version of himself had forced me to watch the oncoming barrage of arrows fly towards and past my face.

"I wonder why you've dreamed about Narnia so much..." Peter spoke, more to himself than me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but a small, cheery voice had already beaten me to it. As her voice rang out as loud as it could in the raucous train station, Lucy's head continuously popped up from the sea of students before disappearing back within it while calling our names. A smile replaced my frown instantly as my technical sister-in-law parted the crowd to reach Peter and I. Eventually, she made it out of the sea of reds and blues and jumped to fill the once non-existant space between us. With a small, satisfied sigh, Lucy sank back against the wall behind the three of us and gave Peter a devious smile.

"Susan is talking to a boy." Lucy said in a matter-of-factly, yet gossipy tone. "I saw her, he was wearing a Hendon House uniform."

Her older brother glanced down at her quickly before he gave me a swift "this-conversation-isn't-over" look. Then he proceeded to give a very bemused look to Lucy. The brother-sister bond between the two was the strongest I had ever seen. And, with being exposed to the social world for almost a year now, I think I have the knowledge/experience to actually back that statement up.

It actually isn't surprising that the two grew a lot closer in Narnia, we had, and I'm not even a direct relative to Lucy and the lot. Our years of royalty had done a lot to improve everyone's relationships. Of course it would, we were, and are, a family.

"Oh is she now?" Peter asked in a playful tone. "Perhaps I'll have to go have a 'talk' with this boy, huh?"

Lucy giggled mischievously. While her attention was focused on Peter, I swiped the hat off of her brunette hair and placed it on my own head. Through her laughter, it actually took her a moment to realize that her accessory was missing. In a panic she patted her head before twisting around to check if her hat had fallen off the back of her head.

Just as she began to look down, her eyes caught sight of her missing item resting on top of my curly head.

"Hey! Giv-"

"Hm, I don't know Peter." I spoke while inspecting the scuffs on my shoes for a moment, before smiling at the pair from under the brim of the hat. "You and I did start _courting_ at that her age."

"But we were also Kings and Queens of a magical realm." Peter guffawed.

With a small laugh, I replied. "I suppose that's ri- _oof!_"

Poor Lucy. The force that pushed me forward also caused my shoulder (_although, thankfully, not as bony as year ago_) to collide with the bridge of the young girl's nose. An instant groan of pain erupted from her as her hand flew to apply pressure to the now sore area. When a small snicker resonated from behind me, no doubt from the person who bumped me, a small snarl ripped through my teeth. Thankfully, it couldn't be heard over the noise.

By the time I had turned around to glare down the person who would consider knocking into me, Peter had flanked my left side and beat me to it. The glare on his face was hateful, but mine must have been even worse. Not to pull the "_I'm-a-girl_" card (_I couldn't exactly pull that card fighting in a war with a terrible witch, now could I?_), but it is very impolite to bump into a girl very forcefully, then _snicker_ about it without apologizing. Even if they did apologize, they shouldn't be _snickering_ about it!

"Oi, Peter! You better tell your little girlfriend to watch who she's knocking into."

The massive prat in front of me sneered at the three of us. The brutish boy was flanked by two, another neanderthal and a girl around my age. Glancing down at all of their elbows quickly gave sight to who had actually done the bumping. The sharp pain in my lower back could have only been a result from the bony elbows of the girl digging into it. If I really wanted to go into detail, I could probably add onto how utterly mean this girl looked. She had her hair pulled back into a very tight ponytail, not a strand out of place. It actually gave her the illusion of a large/high forehead, which reminded me instantly of the women in the Renaissance who plucked their hair lines.

She wore a standard Saint Finbar's uniform, like Lucy and I. But, she wore hers with such sophistication, such polish that it made her seem like she thought herself above those who did not wear the uniform. It even seemed to make _us_ seem unworthy of the outfit. The expression she wore didn't help either. A nasty smirk tugged the corner of her lips up as she looked at Lucy, Peter, and I with cruel satisfaction. Her intentions dawned on me in just a moment of looking at her. The injustice of what she wanted to start caused my stomach to drop and a frown to grow on my face. The curse of knowledge, I tell you. That blasted lion blood in my veins allowed me to make connections faster than most people. And no, that is not an advantage. It's incredibly annoying at times!

"Oh, what are you going on about?" I spoke before I even thought about it. "She bumped me!"

Apparently, my effort to not be ridiculed shown as the utmost defiance in their eyes. Surely in the lives, defiance was not something they're used to. It was clear from the quick look of shock that passed across their faces. Now, the three glared right back at us.

"Oh really?" The leader sneered at me before looking back to Peter. "You'd better teach your bird here to watch who she's talking to. Before someone else does it for you."

_Did he just threaten me?!_

"Lu, go play with your friends." I spoke quietly as I balled my hands up into fists in an effort to hide my unsheathing claws.

Following my orders with wide eyes, Lucy ran off, presumably towards the entrance to the station. It wouldn't have been very good for Lucy to witness her brother and somewhat-sister get into a nasty argument. Throughout our years in Narnia, I always attempted to provide a sense of positivity for Lucy. Now that we were back in the unharmonious world we call Earth, the negativity was everywhere, and there is essentially no chance of protecting the nine-year old from it. Unfortunately.

"Come off it, Bradley." Peter said in a deadly stern tone.

"Not until that bird apologizes for bumping into _my_ girlfriend." Bradley said smugly.

The girl in question gave a small '_hmph_' of satisfaction as she looked at me awaiting an apology. Anger surged through me instantly, and I could even feel it radiating from Peter. Being showered with respect as kings and queens for nearly thirteen years made it very hard to become accustomed to being treated as simple children again. Little to no respect from adults, and absolutely zero from our fellow peers. It's all very hard to adjust too, especially for Peter. No one really ever treated the High King of Narnia like a child. But, they never treated me like a child either.

"Why should _I_ apologize, you big brute?!" I nearly shouted at him. "Your little girlfriend bumped me!"

Obviously, I had most definitely said the wrong thing. There's a reason Susan was the wise queen, I tell you. Thinking before speaking is not a practice that I contribute to. No, I am that idiotic girl who always opens her gob before her poor underused mind can even convince her giant gob to stay quiet. That's why I always get in trouble, now.

Bradley and his crone took a few threatening steps forward. He now stood a mere foot away from Peter and I. Silence seemed to fall across the station. A blush attempted to redden my face, but the angered expression I held probably made it seem like I was just fuming. Which, I am. The br-Bradley was shorter than Peter, so he and his neanderthal friend tried to make it seem as if they were bigger by advancing upon us with a threatening aura. It was almost comical. Of course, they didn't (_couldn't_) understand why I would laugh at them attempting to threaten me.

I've faced dwarves more terrifying than them, for crying out loud!

"Make her apologize, _Pete_." Bradley spat out angrily before glaring at me. "Or _I _will."

"I'd like to see you try- _oh!_" Just before I could finish my shout, the action had already unfolded itself before me.

It was blatantly clear that the major threat was enough to tip Peter over the edge of fury, for as soon as I got out my "_try_" Peter's fist had been sent hurtling at the degenerate's face.

And with that single blow, everything fell into chaos.

The students around us immediately cleared out a small circle for the fight to continue. Now, their extrordinarily loud voices had came together to a fine roar of "_Fight!_" and shouts of the sorts. Bradley took a step back, towards the wall and held his jaw, which is where Peter had placed a fine punch. This stunning didn't last long, unfortunately.

Letting out a purely animalistic roar, the savage ran forward and brought my boyfriend to the floor. Instincts kicked in as I ran forward to aid my battle partner. A hand clasped tightly on my forearm before I could get to Peter.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Bradley's crone laughed.

And he continued laughing as he shoved me backwards and straight into Bradley's girlfriend. _My day just can't get any worse, can it?_ After tossing me backwards like rubbish, the goon dove right into the fight. Which, made the whole thing completely unfair. Two against one? We've done it before, but now Peter doesn't have his sword or any weapon besides his fist. He was trained to perfection with mêlée weapons, not without.

"Get off him!" I screamed before getting being pulled back again.

_What is with people and putting their hands on me today? It's driving me bonkers, I tell you!_

Anger bubbled up inside me like a potion withing a cauldron. The hand that had gripped my shoulder was now clasped within my own. The anger (_which I found that my temper had become very short ever since I became a lioness_) that burned a flame that licked my insides brought my fingernails to a sharp point that soon grew into claws. If I wasn't careful, I could burst into a lion at any second. The person holding me seethed in pain and attempted to draw their hand back. Upon following my arm to the face of the person who held me back, I saw it was Bradley's spoilt little girlfriend.

"Look what _you've _done! You should have apologized you little-"

The girl didn't finish her insult, as her insult was thrown at me in a physical form. Her body barreled against me, instantly causing my back to connect with the floor. A growl rumbled low within me, a sure sign that my conscious really wanted to let my lion form burst out. It would take a lot to defend myself _and_ make sure that I didn't shift in front of everyone.

In my moments of thinking, the girl jumped on top of me and swiped a palm across my face. The impact stung very momentarily. Thankfully, pain and injury were diminished with the presence of a lioness in your body. In retaliation, I gripped her shoulders with excessive force and used my left leg to flip us to the right. With her under me, and myself in the advantage. She gave a short yelp when I dug her shoulder blades into the ground when she tried to get back up.

What followed was a screaming match between the both of us. She screamed at me, and I screamed at her. Then, I finally had enough of just shoving her shoulders into the tile beneath us. In a quick fluid motion, I brought my hand up and struck her across her snooty little face. This elicited a scream from her, because my claws had been out. _How could I have forgotten!? _The crimson flowed from the four fresh wounds that stretched across her cheek. They weren't deep, thank goodness. Her hand flew to her face and cupped the wound before she threw a punch.

The pain stunned me, and sent me hurdling off her. Right into the oncoming path of feet stampeding towards the other fight. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to see whether or not help had come, because just as I looked up, my jaw suffered another furious blow.

"_Annabelle!?_" Susan's groan caught my ears and momentarily distracted me, allowing yet another fist to land on my face.

A snarl ripped through my teeth this time, this time it was heard by my opponent. Saucers replaced her eyes as she staggered backwards on knees. With disbelief in her eyes she stood up quickly, only for me to follow her instantly. With renewed viciousness (_that didn't even feel like my own_) I struck my fist out and caught her uninjured cheek bone. While she yelped and regained her composure, I took a second to glance over at Peter's fight.

The feet had, thankfully, belonged to Edmund. But now, there were three of them. Three! Is there no honor in this fight?! _Well, you are a goddess fighting a mere girl, Annabelle. Not a lot of honor in that, is there?_ Right now, I actually couldn't make myself care about that _miniscule_ fact. With a rather forceful shove, I sent the girl backwards into the wall.

Now, my attention was focused on the two neanderthals holding my boyfriend/husband down to prepare to give him a good kick to the stomach. That kick landed square in Peter's solar plexus, unfortunately. But, as swift as my feet carried me, I had tackled the kicker to the floor. My fist landed on his nose with a small crunch. This dazed him greatly, allowing me to properly straddle his hips, leaving him unable to move. I brought my fist up again, only to hear a whistle blow near us.

Oh great, the officials are here. Their arrival didn't delay my fist, however. The uniforms were closing in on us, but I threw as many punches as I possibly could before they lifted me off him.

The crowd dissipated in an instant, and then two hands fitted under my arms and lifted me away from the boy. The angry uniform sat me on my feet heavily and glared at me angrily. Especially when I tried to get past him and back to my _'victim'_.

"You need to act like a lady, and not some hoodlum!" He shouted at me.

Ignoring the angry uniform, I threw a glance over to Peter. The fire of anger was still alight in his eyes, but the set jaw and thin-lipped angered look on his face made me nearly smile widely, for there was also a hint of enjoyment in his eyes. We both felt the same way about this whole thing, we hate that we're treated like scum here, but it also felt really good to get in a fight again. A smile lit up my face, before the uniform holding me began to bark at me angrily.

_-Welcome back, my lovelies.-_


	2. Chapter 2

-_*(Annabelle's P.O.V.)*_-

The dull brown suitcase slipped from my hand and collided with the floor with a loud thump. It was soon paired by Peter's as he angrily huffed and tossed his down as well. Lucy and Edmund fell on the bench beside Susan, leaving enough space for one. Peter threw a glance at me, silently asking me take the empty seat. The fatigue was visible in his eyes, it's been a while since he's gotten to use the mêlée combat skills. A fist fight for the first time in ages is surely going to be exhausting.

With a small smile, I waved my hand in dismissal. The gratitude in his eyes was a small flash, as if he didn't want me to know that he actually wanted to sit. In a moment he had sat down in the seat, squashed between Lucy and Edmund.

It seemed that Peter had forgotten about our conversation, as he hadn't brought it up once. I'm very thankful for that. Talking about it now would be too awkward. Especially now that we're all (excluding Susan and Lucy) very ruffed up.

"You're welcome." Edmund said shortly after Peter sat down.

A smirk crossed my face instantly at Edmund's attempt to get a 'thank you'. Husband or not, Peter is as stubborn as a mule. We all are. It's just the price of being royalty for nearly 13 years. Things tend to go your way a lot if you're the ruler of an entire country. I remember the one time it didn't. A frown settled on my face at the memory. Peter did everything to get that one thing, even went out to get a wish from the White Stag. Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and I did all we could to help him get what he wanted.

No matter how much effort we put into gaining him the one thing he desired most, it was futile. Accompanied by my hand was a glance down to my stomach. The others had forgotten, I'm sure. I, however, can't get it out of my mind. Branded in Narnia as barren. Some days, I'll just sit and wonder whether or not that I'll be the same way on Earth. Barren in Narnia, infertile in the real world.

"I had it sorted!" Peter huffed and stood up, facing his brother and sisters.

"Oh you definitely did not!" I smiled and chuckled, shaking away the despairing thoughts.

Lucy and Edmund laughed quietly when Peter whipped his head to me with an offended look smothering his face. Instead of actively looking at him as most people do in conversation, I quickly took advantage of the empty seat. Eyes wide and a jaw on the floor, Peter looked at me about to speak, but I could only care about the pain in my heels. Susan, who hadn't been so amused, piped up before he could get the chance to argue with me, though.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked in annoyance.

An odd expression fitted on my face, a mix between embarrassment and indifference as I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth. Ever since we returned, Peter and I have been very prone to..._altercations_. Those _altercations_ never went past a bit of shoving and name-calling. It was the inner warrior, I'm almost positive. The others just had better discipline, Peter and I were always going on violent journeys in Narnia. We did fight the Northern Giants without the others. While they were setting the reputation for our glorious kingdom, Peter and I were defending it. It was a very harmonious, beneficial agreement. Honestly.

"They bumped Annabelle."

"That's it?" Susan cocked an eyebrow at her older brother. "Really, Peter?"

"No," Peter cut her off with justification in his voice. "After they bumped _my wife_, they tried to make her apologize by _threatening_ her. That's when I hit him."

Edmund reached up and solemnly ruffled my already wild hair. A smile passed between us as I allowed my head to fall on his shoulder while I tried to push the wild curls out of my face. The two of us have quite the relationship. Since we were both had our free will stripped away by the Witch, we had went through many of the same experiences. One day, we just sat down and shared with each other our tales of horror that we went through in the Witch's camp. It was many years after our coronation, for I was still tormented by dreams for a while after. Edmund was the first person I told about my time behind enemy lines, and I was the first person he told his story to other than Aslan. It created a strong bond between the two of us. A brother-sister bond that I doubt can ever be broken.

The hair ruffle wasn't a nod to the past, though. It was more of a nod to my struggles to fit in with society at the moment. Being basically isolated from everyone except people twice my age, then living years as a royal made my mannerisms very odd to the rest of my peers. Therefore, I'd been picked on a few times. It is usually on the streets or at social events, as this is my first year of school. Edmund and Susan are the only ones who actually know about the teasing. Peter would get angry and never let me around anyone, and Lucy shouldn't be exposed to negativity like that. Not anymore than she has at least.

Susan let out a sigh that brought my attention from the past and back to the present.

"Is it really just that hard to walk away, Peter?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have to walk away, Susan!" Peter exclaimed, as if imploring her to side with him. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like kids?"

A silence passed between us all, each of us contemplating Peter's words. The reality that we no longer live in Narnia was a hard one for him to accept. In the beginning, it was nearly impossible for any of us to accept it, except Susan of course. Susan adjusted very quickly. Too quickly. It was as if she held no sentimental value in Narnia. It was no surprise to the rest of us though, for Susan hadn't even believed in the world when she as standing atop its snowy blanket. Secretly, we all knew that she would be the first to cope with the loss. The rest of us, however, couldn't have had a more difficult time.

"We are kids." Edmund finally spoke.

"Well, I wasn't always."

With his words, Peter threw his hands up half-heartedly. A sigh passed out of my lips when he turned away from us again.

"It's been a year." Peter turned back towards us, I quickly jumped out of the seat to allow him to take it. Instead of standing, which would have been painful due to these regulation shoes, I sat on his knee carefully. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time we accept that we live _here_." Susan replied instantly. "It's no use pretending any different."

Her word's struck a chord in me. A cord that wanted to scold her for her lack of faith. Narnia is our home, why she can't realize that, I'll never understand. A puff of air blew against my shoulder. I knew it had to have been Peter sighing once again. Arms found their way around my waist and I suddenly found myself resting against Peter. Breaths of hot air fanned over my right cheek, which only made me want to nuzzle myself deeper into his arms. To occupy my conscience, I began playing with his fingers. entwining them with mine, un-entwining them, lifting each finger, and eventually bringing the back of his hand to my lips.

"Oh no." Susan's voice brought me out of my daze as the train began to draw close. "Pretend you're talking to me!"

"We are talkin-"

Edmund was quickly cut off by Susan's feeble attempt to feign a conversation. Pulling my head off of Peter's shoulder and looking down the room revealed a boy who's eyes were focused intently on Susan. It clicked in my mind instantly. Susan always had boys chasing after her affections, on Earth and in Narnia.

"Why Annabelle, I heard that you're struggling with english?" My brows furrowed as I took full offense of Susan's awkward words. "I could tutor you if you'd like."

"Su!"

A purse of my lips had sent Edmund into chuckles. And, that was that. Knowing that she had offended me and my vast knowledge on the english word, Susan didn't speak up anymore. At least, not until Lucy jumped up off the bench. A screech of pain fell from her lips. Before we could even register what happened, she had turned around to glare at us accusingly.

"Quiet Lu." Susan turned her body towards us.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy said exasperatingly.

"It was probably nothing," I spoke up. "The seats can snag you som- YEOW!"

My hand replaced Peter's knee on my bum in a mere second. Whatever had pinched me (_and I'm slightly hoping it wasn't Peter_) had really been intent on leaving a lasting effect. In fact, the feeling hadn't gone away yet and it was travelling up my spine. If I really focused on it, it felt like a very familiar sensation. But, just as I got an idea into my head, the feeling seemed to drain away.

One by one, the pinch inflicted itself to the rest of the Pevensies. The train started whipping by, showing no sign of slowing. Red locks tumbled over each other into knots that would surely be difficult to comb out. Papers flew around us, springing from students' suitcases. No one seemed fazed though, not a single person. Only us. My worries soon faded into a pleasant warm feeling. I knew instantly what that pinch was, and I was very glad for it.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy and I laughed together, bright smiles on our faces.

Susan quickly yelled in response, "Hurry, we should hold hands!"

No one had any objections with the command. Except for Edmund of course, who was very reluctant to hold his brother's hand. Without hesitation, Peter and I laced our fingers together and I gripped Lucy's hand lightly. The wind that whipped off the train was no longer violent. It was more of a gentle breeze that you can only feel in the countryside during spring. One of warmth and life.

The patrons of the station were still here, but it was as if they didn't notice that the tiles were beginning to fly off the ceiling and walls. The exit sign began to waver on its chain before tearing off and soaring by our heads. Surprisingly, none of us flinched. The train station was falling apart, posters being torn in half, signs flying by, and the wall collapsing, but none of us felt any fear. I believe it's because we all know what is happening.

When the train tunnel finally gave out and sunk in with the speeding train, it created a small vortex. Drawing in tile after tile, brick after brick. Through the train windows, I could see the wall being torn away. Behind it however, was a bright horizon. A horizon that held vibrance, vibrance that you could never find in London. As the train finally ran by completely, it disappeared. My uniform shoes sunk in the damp sand beneath me.

No longer were we holding hands inside a train station.

Shock took hold of me, and I wondered if I was actually seeing a brilliant blue sky with an aqua ocean just beneath it. My hand was still being held tightly. That let me know that what I was seeing was reality. The warmth of the hand kept me connected to the warmth of the body next to me. Taking in a breath gave way to the glorious sea air to fill my lungs. A chill ran down my spine before a smile lifted my freckled cheeks.

There were no words between us. We only walked. Bothersome shoes sinking into the sand before being pulled out with a _slop_ every step we took. Untainted by smog, the sun shone down on us with a magical vibrancy. Its heat welcoming us home. The sound of the ocean called to us, and it wasn't a rational decision, but I kicked my idiotic shoes off and began to pull of my socks after I let go of Peter's hand.

Without a single care, I rushed out into the ocean. The salty water drenched me instantly. Insanity it was, to destroy such a _fine_ school uniform, but I couldn't care less. Soon enough, Lucy and Susan were at my side, splashing me simultaneously with the cool water. Water fights were something that the three of us enjoyed. Our first water war had been seemingly years ago, when we first went to Narnia. Of course, my arm's a little rusty, but that didn't stop me from absolutely soaking each of the Pevensies.

In revenge, Peter wound his arms tightly around my waist and held me still while the others splashed me relentlessly.

"Peter, let go-o!" I squealed as the water came in contact with my face, but my laughing made my command a lot less sincere. "You j-jerk!"

Finally he released me. Without even thinking, I spun around and brought up a decent wave of water into his face. The blonde's eyes widened and he spluttered before chasing after me. Laughs upon laughs upon laughs came out of us all as I attempted to dash away from my boyfriend(_technically husband_). Unfortunately, my short legs couldn't carry me quite as fast as I had hoped and I ended up over Peter's shoulder. A blush fell over my freckled cheeks as I struggled to keep my skirt over my bum as Peter ran with me on his shoulder.

We all knew what would happen next.

Protests didn't have a chance to spew from my lips before my head was completely submerged in the water. My curls flattened to my head in a sopping mess when I raised up out of the water, an offended grin on my face. Edmund fell into hysterics when he saw my face. The dark-haired boy might as well have said _"Come get me!"_, because once his laughter reached my ears I was after him.

Instead of clashing like Peter and I did, Edmund and I only splashed each other momentarily before we both took the chance to admire our scenery. Forever the observant sentimentalists Edmund and I were.

The cloudless sky above us allowed passage for the sun's rays to travel down to us. I was only admiring the beautiful blue hue of the world above when something else caught my attention. It wasn't only me who noticed it either. Both Edmund and myself had our attentions captured by the cliffs above us. Cliffs that are littered with ruins. A frown settled on my face, when we had been here last, there weren't any ruins in all of Narnia. An unsettling thought rested on my mind. _What if we aren't in Narnia? _We could be near any other diplomatic nation in our beloved world. Hopefully we weren't anywhere near Calormen. I could go a while without having to see that place _again._

"Ed! Anna!" Susan called over to us once their antics had somewhat calmed.

"What is it?" Peter asked shortly after.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund called back, still transfixed on the ruins.

"Well where do you think?" Peter splashed me once more.

The eldest Pevensie finally made his way over to the two of us before slinging his arm lazily around my shoulder. An incredulous look overtook his features as he gazed at Edmund and myself. I, on the other hand, didn't spare him a glance. Far too deep in my thoughts, I suppose. Either way, I placed a pale hand on his chest in recognition that he was beside me. A smile befitted Peter's face as he pressed a kiss to my wet forehead.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia..." I finally spoke after he pulled away.

Finally understanding what Edmund and I were talking about, the rest of the Pevensies looked towards the cliffs. Their eyes squinted against the sunlight, but each of them saw the damaged pillars and walls that were sprouting up among the foliage.

"We should probably go check it out," Lucy said after a while. "We could probably figure out where we are."

"Lu's right." Our un-elected leader dropped his arm from my shoulder and instead wound it around my waist. "We need to get up there."

With that, we slowly and reluctantly left the cool waters of the ocean. Our feet became coated with sand as we walked. Walked towards the destroyed ruins that I couldn't quite identify.

* * *

It just had to be ivy.

It couldn't have been anything else, could it?

Along our way to the ruins, I quickly discovered that it wasn't just any plant that supplied the overgrowth to the ruins. It was _ivy_. Sneezes and wheezes seemed to be the only thing my body was capable of while we explored the ruins. Of all the allergies that I could possibly have, it just had to be ivy.

Eventually, Peter left my side to walk under the trees that had sprouted under the tiles. There were birds chirping, and insects buzzing everywhere. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear the serene sounds of nature over my constant sneezes. With my arms itchy and red, I had to rest against some tile that wasn't covered in the dastardly plant. Thankfully, Lucy had been following behind me for quite a while now. When she leaned against the tile beside me, she offered me an apple that she had picked from one of the overgrown orchards that we had passed.

"Thank you-" My sentence ended with a sneeze.

The apple crunched between my teeth once I was able to actually go without sneezing. Its sweet taste brought me back to a year ago. Away from the plants and overgrowth, my lungs began to feel a lot better. Unfortunately, even as part goddess/lioness, I still have my allergies. Ridiculous.

"Annabelle, come take a look at this!" Susan called from a little ways over.

With a reluctant sigh, I followed through with her wishes and began to cross the broken pavilion. The stone was only covered with moss, a blessing in disguise. When I reached Susan, she held a solid gold mystery item in her hand. It appeared to be a centaur with holding a spear, which reminded me of Orieus.

"Is that a piece of a chess set?" I asked when I neared the Pevensie sisters.

"Annabelle, I think we lived here." Susan said, an unsettled frown on her face.

Just as she was handing me the golden piece, Edmund and Peter appeared behind me from seemingly nowhere. Lucy subconsciously came to my side and gathered up some of my white blouse in her hand, a habit that she had when she got nervous. Suddenly I found myself flanked by a pair of siblings when the single blonde Pevensie slung his arm around my shoulder once again. The dark brown eyes of Edmund scanned over the gold chess piece for a moment before a spark of recognition lit up his eyes.

"Wait, that's mine!" He exclaimed, his voice betraying his confusion. "From my chess set!"

"Which chess set?" Peter asked incredulously.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I Peter?"

Normally, their banter would have me in a fit of giggles. Now, I can only wonder why a piece of Edmund's chess set is in a ruin... Oh my. Of course. My eyes darted around the destroyed place. Slowly, it began to piece itself back together in my mind. Ahead of my, there were 5 thrones. But when I blinked, they were gone. A gasp parted my lips. Soon after, Lucy figured out the same thing.

"It can't be..."

The youngest of our group ran off, quickly followed by us bumbling fools. Our sprint came to an end right in front of where the thrones used to be. There were remnants of the grand seats of power, mine still had it's legs while the others only had the pedestals where they used to sit. Excluding Peter's, oddly enough, his throne was nowhere to be seen. Completely obliterated it seems. The other's didn't seem to get it though.

Lucy moved each of us, though I was too in shock to tell her that I already saw it. With us all in front of our former thrones, Lucy attempted to paint a picture in our minds. Where the columns were, the walls, even the glass roof. Sadness pinged inside my heart. Our home away from Earth completely destroyed. Our thrones disrespected and stamped out.

"Cair Paravel..." Peter was the first besides Lucy and I to make the connection.

"Oh...oh my-" Susan gasped, but was cut off shortly by me.

"Come on, we have to figure out what happened." I spoke up. "Or why it happened."

Though everyone was silent, I knew that they were close behind me when I began to walk away. Catching up in record time, Peter wound his arm around my waist. The boy pressed a light kiss to my cheek, a set frown on his face. A small smile crept upon my face. He always seemed to know whenever I'm unsettled. A sigh blew out my nose, right before another sneeze.

"_IT JUST HAD TO BE IVY!_"

The others only laughed at my outburst.

* * *

_-Hello! *Ducks under various weapons.* Okay, I'm sorry! I apologize deeply for the 3 month wait, trust me, I hate me too. I'm also sorry for the boring chapter. My reasons for being late can be summed up in three major reasons. School, writer's block, and an original trilogy I've been working on. (Not shamelessly self-promoting or anything, but feel free to message me if you're interested in reading it :D) Again, I'm sorry, and I promise to be on time next time. The next chapter should be up either by Friday or Monday. I suppose that's all, I love you guys! Until next time...-_


	3. Chapter 3

*_-Annabelle's P.O.V.-_*

The grass split in five separate way as the Pevensies and I continued our trek through the ruins of our beloved home. Wreckage was everywhere, candlesticks, frames, goblets, and the like lay scattered at our feet. Looking around, the destruction became more familiar. A sick voice in my mind was taunting me, telling me that I knew exactly what happened. And I probably did. The memories of the dreams I'd been having for 3 months surfaced in my mind. I shook my head violently to get rid of the thoughts that caused a pit to open in my stomach. Susan gave me an odd look from my left side, which I only shrugged in response to her silent question. There isn't any need to bring up my hypothesis to those who couldn't begin to understand.

Not that Susan wouldn't understand, she'd probably have her mind wrapped around it far more than I. But, she couldn't begin to comprehend the why. Why I'm having these dreams.

_Neither can I._

Looking ahead, I took notice of a wall that hadn't been destroyed. The tiniest of alcoves sat directly in the middle of it beside a broken statue. Without alerting Susan of where I planned on going, I carried myself to the alcove, running my hand across the old stone in recognition. A bird tweeted beside me. Its song momentarily captured my attention. Confusion fitted upon my face when it didn't speak. My mouth moved, but no words came out. The small bluebird just stared at me timidly before flying away. Just as I turned to the Pevensies to ask them about the odd bird, Edmund spoke up.

"Catapults!"

"What?" Peter asked at his brother's exclamation.

My back stiffened automatically at Edmund's words. Every muscle in my body tensed painfully. The fingertips of my hand were hardly brushing the statue when I completely froze. _It can't be..._

_-Another section of wall collapsed inwards when a giant circular stone smashed into it...Hazordous debri rocketed into the room, many people crying out as they were struck... With another boom, an entire wall fell through and captured many innocents underneath it...-_

"No..." My hands shook at a frighteningly fast pace.

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund answered his brother.

"Anna?"

The small voice sent me a foot into the air. Quickly I drew my hand back as if I had been burned. A small yelp burst from my lips, successfully alerting the rest of the Pevensies. Slowly, they made their way over to Lucy and I. The younger girl only gave me the weirdest of looks before hesitantly putting her hand in mine. Despite the soothing touch of her hand, the worry lines on my forehead did not fade. If I'm not careful, I'll get one of those "_pinch-behind-the-eyebrow_" headaches. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of both the headache and the thought that I knew exactly what happened to Narnia.

None of the Pevensies missed a beat, especially Peter. Being married for nearly 9 years can have that effect. Knowing every weakness, sign of distress, and fear that your other half has. It's a blessing and a curse. They know when you need a hug, a shoulder to cry on, or to simply be held. But, they also have the need to do that. Which isn't always a good thing. Especially when it's over subjects that you don't wish to share. Peter, thankfully, had learned that after 9 years of marriage and 4 years of courting. Instead of inquiring upon my sudden change, he only slung his arm around my shoulder, as he had done so many times today. Though, it did not go without silent promise that we would discuss this as soon as possible.

"I-isn't there something behind here?" I covered quickly, though the flash in Peter's eyes told me that he saw through my façade. "I swear I remember there being something there..."

"She's right, it was the treasury room, I think." Susan added. "It could still be there!"

Without a word, Peter unwound his arm from me and instructed Lucy and I to stand back. Together he and Edmund moved forward and began feeling around the wall. When they found edges that they were able to grip easily, they began attempting to move the wall. Peter stood at the statue and pushed from the side while Edmund used the grooves in the wall to slide it to the right. Though it took a bit of exertion, the boys finally managed to slide the wall all the way over to reveal a wooden door. Recognition flashed in my mind. Susan was right, the room is the treasury room. Edmund quickly moved away the hanging vines (_that were thankfully not ivy_).

The eldest of the Pevensies moved to open the door, but quickly found that it had become jammed after years without usage. Sighing impatiently, Peter took a step back before slamming his shoulder into the old wood. It didn't even budge. With an embarrassed blush painting smothering his cheeks, Peter backed up to his original place beside Lucy and I.

"We have to get in there..." He spoke quietly to himself before turning to me quickly. "If I had my pocketknife I could get us in!"

A collective groan ran through his siblings.

"Your knife is in your suitcase Peter," I spoke, a small grin on my face. "All the way back in the cave."

The excited, sure look on his face fell away instantly. I felt bad for dashing his hopes, but it was still humorous. The blue eyes met the floor in an almost analytic gaze. Brow furrowed and jaw set, Peter seemed to forget that his siblings and I are still here. That is until his head snapped up and blue met green. Excitement and determination shined in the depths of his eyes. But as always, I could sense something else in his eyes.

"Then why don't we go get it?"

"All of us to the beach?" Susan spoke up instantly, fatigue in her voice. "Annabelle hardly made it up here with all the ivy..."

Though it wasn't outright, I knew that Susan only trailed off so she wouldn't offend me once again. Ivy allergies, how on Earth is that even possible? One time when I was really young, I had been playing in the the trees at Papa's estate. I nearly died when I accidentally stumbled into some Poison Ivy. Luckily, Mrs. Macreadie had found me just as the blisters started popping up. Ivy is terrible, I tell you.

"Then Annabelle and I will just go alone, that way you can rest here and keep watch."

Peter sounded very sure of himself, but the lack of logic in that resolution had me wondering if he'd gone nuts. Susan had just basically said that I couldn't go due to my allergy, and what does Peter come up with? Let her go without any other help other than myself. Honestly, that boy needs his head checked. One look at his eyes actually revealed something though.

He wants us to go alone; to be alone.

The red that painted my cheeks nearly matched my hair. Surely not in that way Annabelle. Surely not that way. His cerulean blues flashed over to me and gave me an intense look before he looked back to his siblings.

"It'll be okay," I spoke up, standing next to Peter. "I'll be fine, you guys stay here."

"See! It's okay," Peter wound a shoulder around my waist and began steering me away from the others. "We'll be back in no time!'

* * *

Back in no time he said. We'd taken ten minutes just to walk down the slopes of the cliff, and now we're taking our time to cross the beach back to the cave. It's hard to not worry about the others when they're alone, especially after what happened during their time in Calormen. That infuriated me to no end. I shouldn't worry. No, there isn't any need to, Cair Paravel's ruins are clearly deserted and forgotten. With a smile, I swung Peter and I's interlocked hands back and forth lightly.

The sun stared down at us from it's peak in the sky, leaving an uncomfortble sweat upon my brow. Seagulls squawked in the distance. Their shouts were the only noise to battle with comfortable silence surrounding Peter and I. A breezy sigh left my lips. The scenery is beautiful. It's the tense air between the two of us and the knowledge that our home is destroyed that really threw off the feeling of paradise.

The cave loomed ahead of us. Our paces picked up slightly as we neared the gaping cavern in the side of the mountain. An idea sparked in my head, and it had me turning to Peter with a mischievous grin lifting my freckled cheeks.

"I'll race you to the cave entrance..." My proposition caused a flicker of intrigue to pass Peter's eyes. "As long as you don't cheat."

His face twisted into a playful grin before he let out an exaggerated groan, "But where's the fun in that!?"

Apparent protests aside, Peter and I readied ourselves, aligning with each other on the warm sand. An arrogant grin appeared subtly on his face. The mischievous smile on my lips never changed. Peter is a boy of prowess; one of the strongest and the fastest. Two traits that conflicted with my lack of muscle and sluggish acceleration. I'm actually decent in the agility department. While Susan goes to her swim team meets, I'm heading to the track field for practice. Peter has longer legs than I (not to mention he's _very_ fit) therefore causing me to be left in the dust when we race.

_But, I never said that __I__ can't cheat..._

"Ready, set..." Peter spoke, his brow set in concentration. "Go!"

Before he could even take his first step, I jutted my foot out in front of his. A hefty amount of sand sprung up from the ground when Peter fell face-first into the beach. A gutteral groan escaped him as the air left his lungs in the blow. The sand flying up didn't stop me from racing forward. Without the restriction of those frumpy uniform shoes that leave blisters on my heels, I'm sprinting much faster than I normally can.

The cave is coming closer and closer. I know that I _sort of_ cheated, but it's only fair that I get a head start. Honestly, the boy can outrun me (_unless it's a race to the cookie jar_) anytime. The sounds far behind me are telling me that my cheating didn't really do any good, unfortunately.

"Why, _you-_" I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "What happened to no cheating!?"

A loud laugh rolled off my tongue. Careful of my footing, I twisted around to run backwards. An enormous grin graced Peter's features as he moved to stand. Disbelief shone brightly in his eyes as if he just couldn't believe that I dared to cheat. If I strain my eyes, I can a small red blush painting his cheeks. The attention to his cheeks quickly shifted to his lips when the beaming smile twisted into a smirk.

"I said that _YOU_ can't cheat!" I yelled back at Peter as he began dashing towards me. "I never said anything about mysel-"

My taunt cut itself off with a small squeak of terror. When I made the spontaneous decision to trip him, I never thought of the possibility of Peter catching up to me! Quickly, I turned back around and sped up. The warm winds whipped my hair behind me as I attempted to keep the distance between Peter and I.

The thumping footsteps grew closer and closer, and eventually arms wound around my waist. A squeal left my mouth when my feet left the ground. A swoosh of air escaped my lungs as my stomach met Peter's sharp shoulder. Even so, the laughter from the both of us filled the air. I shouted for him to put me down. My protests were ignored as he continued to run towards the cave entrance. In under a minute, we were surrounded by the darkness of the cavern.

Gently, unlike when he had dumped me in the ocean earlier, Peter sat me upright on my feet. I was painfully aware of his arms still wound around my waist. Cerulean eyes met mine. And for a few blissful moments, we just stood like that. Until I raised up and pressed my lips sweetly against his. It only took that small gesture for him to smile and return the kiss.

I'm not exactly sure how long we stood there with our lips attached, but it must have been a while, seeing as when we got back we received an earful from Susan about taking too long. At least we have the pocket knife, no mater how long it took for us to retrieve it.

"Susan, Susan!" Peter spoke up as she continued to rant. "Just let me get the door open, okay?"

A huff was the only response that he got. With no further objections, nor any more scolding, Peter moved towards the door while flipping the knife out.

It took a few minutes of hacking, carving, and pushing, but he finally managed to make the door swing open. Without any torches, the entire room remained black. Even with the sun flooding it, I couldn't make out anything in the inky darkness. Instead of putting away the knife, Peter instead swiped it up his shirt a few inches before tearing away the white fabric.

I reached down and picked up a sizeable stick that sat at the edge of the wall. A thankful smile was thrown my way when I handed it to him. Looking at the other Pevensies, I couldn't help but notice the weird looks they were giving us. Lucy didn't actually look that confused as she strode over to me for a better view into the room.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" The question was directed to Edmund.

I squinted against the sun, my eyes fixed on Edmund along with everyone else's. The younger boy stuttered for a moment before rummaging through his saddlebag. The glint of silver had me slapping a palm to my forehead. No wonder Susan and Edmund were giving us such weird looks. A smile plastered itself on my face despite my slight embarrassment. Peter twisted his lips into a half smile before he let out an playful groan. Eyebrows set in a furrow.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" The smile in his voice couldn't be contained.

A few chuckles passed through us all as Edmund passed Peter into the blackened stairway. Following his lead, we all walked through the door and down the stairs. Lucy at my back and Peter in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

A spray of light passed over the crevices in the stones, causing all manner of insects and arachnids to scuttle about. At my back, I heard Lucy gasp. Too focused I had been on the walls and creatures to notice that we had passed into the main part of the tomb-like room. Now, the use of the torch had been diminished; the room lit itself with the brilliance of sunlight as it pooled in through various breaks in the structure of the ceiling. It was a magnificent sight, and for a moment I was walking down the stairs, my sword in tow as I took these steps for the first time again. I was Queen again; all the broken stones pieced themselves back together again and we all donned our lush dresses and tunics of satin.

Not even a moment later, my fantasy was torn away from me as I stumbled over a piece of debris littering the floor. Susan caught me elbow before I could become acquainted with the floor. A small thanks and a distracted "be careful" passed between us. Susan and I didn't need words to communicate, though. A solemn look from her sapphire irises told me that she had just experienced the same illusion of the past that I had.

Together we walked to the edge of the interior balcony. Upon looking at the treasures below, one could be blinded by the glimmering golds and shining silvers. Five great statues adorned with metallic accents loomed above chests of plated gold. Memories of the trinkets and fabrics inside the chests brought a small smile to my lips. When I turned my head, I noticed that the rest of the group had moved on without me.

"There's no need to be eager beavers and just leave me behind, you know!" I spoke loudly as I caught up to the others on the spiral staircase.

"There's no need to be a slow-poke either, Annabelle." Edmund laughed in good humor.

Over the loud laughter from Lucy, I quickly chuckled out, "Touche."

Soon enough, we made it down the dust-ridden stairs and came face-to-face with the black iron gate that protected our treasures. Peter attempted to push it open, but we soon discovered that it was locked. A loud groan rose from his throat, and disappointment in the room was felt by us all. A radiation of uncertainty arose in the air from Peter as he stepped back and looked to his siblings and I hopelessly. In a moment, a wave of arguments washed over us all as Edmund argued with Peter, Lucy argued with Edmund, Susan argued with Lucy, and Peter argued with Susan. It was a chain of doubt woven deep into the siblings that's been there since before they had even met me, and it hadn't been erased during our 13 years in Narnia, either.

A dreary sigh fluttered on my lips, but I crossed the small, dusty entrance to the locked gate anyway. Memories shook my brain and I wondered briefly about the past and how I could use it to my advantage.

* * *

_Another priceless vase crashed against the wall; unfortunately it missed my target._

_"How could you, Peter!?" I cried out in anger._

_Tears streaked down my cheeks as fast as the furious words poured from my husbands lips. Though I saw the flames fighting to break free from their icy prison in his eyes, he knew not to step towards me; just as he knew to never strike a lady. But, those are two different levels of knowledge. For one is just common sense, and the other has to do with the sword poised dangerously towards his sternum._

_"You made a complete fool out of me and ruined my gown and-"_

_"I did not! You're the one who pranced around with that ass of a prince, batting your eyelashes and acting as if the ring on your finger wasn't binding you to me!" Peter cut me off with dangerous words. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me. Having my wife act so flirtatious right in front of me, why it's a disgrace!"_

_At first, his words sparked a fire in me. Then, that very same fire was doused by hurt his words caused. My loving Peter reducing me to nothing but a wench in front of others was one thing, but accusing me of loving him any less is another._

_"I-I did nothing of the sort you- you pig headed oaf!"_

_"But you did! You acted like a harlot in front of the entirety of the kingdom and-"_

_Peter didn't get to finish the rest of his insulting accusation as my hand striking across his painfully sharp cheekbones cut him off._

_"Why, I've never met a man who could be so f-foolish." I raged, but my voice cracked with the heaviness of my tears. "Sometimes I wonder if coming back was even worth it, especially when I have to be treated such a way by the man I came back for!"_

_As soon as I spat out the words, the fire of anger died in his eyes and they softened considerably. It's as if theiceberg in his eyes had melted and returned to he breathtaking ocean of the boy I had fallen in love with nine years ago. I knew that he was still in there, of course. The man surrounding him, however, tended to wash him out._

_I longed for him to say something, but he just stood there. Just standing there like a pitiful dog who has been kicked one too many times._

_Furiously, I searched his face for any sign that he was going to apologize. When I saw none, I slung my sword to the marble floor and stormed up to the doors. It took much of my strength not to look back at him, honestly. I shoved the oak doors open and raced down the hall._

_"Annabelle!?" Lucy called after me in a worried tone._

_I ignored her and focused on my destination. The cool night air carried me there, whipping my wine soaked gown around my body. It felt nice, like a lover's caress on a hot night._

_Finally, I reached the statue out in the courtyard. Usually, it could only be opened by Peter or Edmund, so it took a lot of pushing for me to finally jimmy it out of my way. The door behind it was unlocked. Immediately, I took off down the stairwells, crying softly as the moonlight receded from the room. Unfortunately, when the black iron gates loomed ahead of me, I remembered that only the king carried the key._

_"Oh, damn that fat-head!" I cried out in anguish, slinking down the wall._

_For a few minutes, I sobbed quietly against the marble pillar. Then, I noticed a small sliver of a rock standing alone in the pristine hall. Taking it in my hand, I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the rock.** Why, this is no rock...**_

_I leapt up quickly and jammed the pick into the lock of the gate. With no history of picking locks, it took me well past ten minutes to get it into a formidable position. My determination kept me going, though. When I heard a small click and the gate swung open, I couldn't contain my joy._

_Just as my miniature celebration ended, I heard the door creak above._

**_I left the door open._**

**_I left the door open._**

**_Why did I leave that stupid door open!?_**

_Frantic feet raced down the stairs and only stopped when they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. Peter's mop of blonde hair appeared in my vision first. Then, the tears. I loved him deeply, and now that my anger had dissipated thanks to the joy of opening the gate, I didn't feel bad at all for running forward into his arms._

_"Oh my love, I'm so sorry." Chaste kisses were placed all around my face. "-so so sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_"Hush, I struck you." I spoke shamefully. "I should be the one apologizing."_

_Peter gazed at me, one hand placed lightly on my cheek and the other arm wound tightly around my waist. The force of his pull had me taught against his chest, the wine that had soaked my dress now soaking his tunic. It appeared that he had not a care in the world for his tunic, though. Only for I, and that had my heart soaring above the clouds._

_"I called you such horrid names, Belle." A tear swelled in his eyes as he spoke. "Even I wouldn't forgive myself for what I said. A harlot of all things. You're my wife, my Queen."_

_A small smile spread across my face as his words reached my ears. Using the hand that wasn't trapped at my side, I reached up and bopped my husband's nose. A look of confusion crossed his face before it was slowly replaced with a smile._

_"I love you, dear." I spoke quietly, pulling his chin down so that our lips were lined up. "Nothing in this life could change that."_

_A sweet, loving kiss closed my sentence. My swollen eyes fell shut as our lips moved against each other in a way that even the Gods couldn't describe. Heavenly it was. The human limitations soon broke our kiss as Peter rested his forehead against mine, heavily panting for air. Air refilled my lungs as well, but its absence wasn't missed terribly. Peter's own icy eyes met my green, and for a moment we stood before his eyes flickered to the open iron gate._

_"Annabelle..." He leaned away from me, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How did you open the gate?"_

_I laughed mischievously, allowing the small pick to fall from my hand and onto the floor._

* * *

The bittersweet memory came and gone in a flash. The arguing was still going on behind me, but I now focused on the floor, scanning it for the stone pick I had dropped so many years ago. It had turned out that Lucy was using it to test her skills in lock picking and gave up quickly. She'd left it there for me to find in my moment of despair, one of the few I experienced in my marriage with Peter.

Alas, my search proved fruitless. It had either been destroyed or had just disappeared, as most things often do after I've touched them. My nose crinkled in thought. Quite a predicament. I ran a hand through my tangled curls, and a thought sprung to my mind.

"Well, how could I have predicted this?" Susan spoke, waving her hands around wildly. "I didn't think that we were going to come back, let alone come back a-"

"Susan, love?" I interrupted the arguments. "Do you mind if I borry that bobble in your hair?"

"Yes, sure, whatever." She quickly ripped the bobble out of her hair and continued on.

With the required instrument, I ran forward to the old gate and crouched down so I could be level with the lock. Just like I had four years ago, I jammed the bobble into the lock and began twisting it around. I had grown at least a little more adept in the art of lock picking over the years. Of course, I didn't use it for anything bad.

After he'd found me sobbing terribly in the spare room for the fifth time, Papa put a lock on the door. I always picked it so I could check if Narnia had returned.

A triumphant shout left my lips when I heard the familiar click. The shouting died down behind me as the Pevensies turned to view my work. The reactions were quite humorous; Peter had his mouth agape, Lucy and Edmund stared in total confusion, and Susan looked as if she were about to slap her forehead.

I stepped away from the gate and flourished my arms out in a welcoming pose, "After you!"

It only took that invitation for Peter to strut by me into the room. As Susan passed, I handed her back the bobble.

"I can't believe it's all still here!" Peter exclaimed, a smile on his face.

When the younger Pevensies passed by me and into the room, I closed the space between Peter and I. He stood a few feet away from the gate, staring in wonder at the vast riches we had left behind. The scent of the forest flooded my senses as I wound my arms around his waist and stood on my tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. A tuft of blond hair tickled my cheek when Peter turned his head to smile brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was infectious.

"It's all still here, Belle..." He breathed as he watched the others race to their chests.

Only a gentle hum was my reply. Together we watched Lucy, Edmund, and Susan ransack their old belongings with their excitement. Gold and silver flickered brightly in the air, but their smiles were so much brighter. I pressed a small kiss to Peter's shoulder before I leaned up to his ear.

"It's all here," I echoed him. "So why don't we go enjoy it, huh?"

It only took those words of proposition for us both to launch forward to our chests of gold.

Under the statue of a woman holding a sword of marble, my chest sat. Etched into its metallic surface was my name in loops and swirls of beautiful penmanship that I could never wish to replicate. Memories flooded as I ran my fingers over the smooth and sculpted surface of the chest. So many carved details hid so many treasures. Unknowingly, my own chest swelled with a breath that I didn't know I had taken. All still here. The first thing I saw was the green satin dress. Without hesitation, I pulled it from its confines and held it up.

My smile drooped slightly when I saw that the waist was much narrower than my current waistline.

"Oh well, I don't suppose this will fit anymore..." I spoke solemnly.

Susan quickly looked over to see what I had talked about. When she saw my look of despair aimed towards the dress, she rolled her eyes.

"Love, you were a twig back then." She searched through her dress and continued to mumble. "You look much healthier now. I'd give for those hips."

A heat built behind my cheeks at her words. It appeared that she was searching for something in particular, so my curiosity peaked and I continued to watch her. Eventually, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the chest. In a moment she crossed the room and had a rich purple dress held up to my frame.

"I think this would fit just perfectly." She pushed it into my hands and went her own way.

I shook my head with a laugh and turned back to my chest. Despite it not fitting anymore, I folded the emerald-green dress and sat it nicely on broken stone pillar next to my chest. The warm smile stretched over my face as I sifted through my old belongings. Golden jewelry here, silver trinkets there. Never would I have realized how much I missed it before. A sliver of silver bit into my finger and I instinctively reeled back and sucked on my index finger that only bled for a moment. A gasp escaped my lungs when I realized what had sliced my finger. Quickly, I tossed aside the rubies and sapphires, the lockets and brooches, the gold ingots and silver bars, and pulled out my old sword. As I took it into my hand a wave of power thundered through my body and I felt at home again.

The feeling didn't last long, though. For once the feeling of power lessened slightly, it was destroyed by the painful feeling of cold dread in my chest. My arm faltered and I had to lower the sword and lean on the pillar that held my dress. I caught Edmund's eye and he opened his mouth to inquire on what had just happened, but Susan unknowingly cut him off.

"My horn!"

"What of it?" Lucy replied quickly.

"It's gone..." Susan spoke, her voice low and in the past. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

We all turned our attention to Peter as he opened his chest at last. My hand skimmed lazily over my bland. I hardly paid attention as I wondered what I had just experienced. However, when Peter pulled his sword and scabbard out of his chest, it caught my attention immediately.

The soft sound of metal against metal soothed my ears when he slowly pulled the blade from its sheath. Its sound brought back memories of past battles and duels. A sweet symphony that resided only in my memory now. Looking like an Adonis, Peter held out his sword and read the words carved upon its blade.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane," Lucy spoke, her voice full of sorrow. "We shall have spring again."

The weight of reality crashed down upon us all. We weren't home. Home was Cair Paravel with our friends. Now, it's destroyed and our friends are gone. It felt as if my heart fell into a cavern that replaced my stomach. Though our most valued possessions are still here, everything else is gone.

"Everyone we know is gone..." Lucy said with an intense emotion that I couldn't decipher. "Mr. Tumnus, the beavers...they're all gone."

There were no other words that could express the destruction of our spirits. Everything is gone, and someone caused it to be that way. Someone who will have to answer for their crimes. Even though my anger burned my veins and caused my hands to morph slightly into paws, I couldn't speak. My throat felt like it was clamped shut, and I knew it was because I wanted to cry. But, I can't cry.

"I think it's time that we figure out what happened here." Peter declared with authority.

Queens can cry.

But, High Queens can't.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong, Anna?" Lucy asked in a small voice at my side.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Peter perk up at the question.

The sun was poised high in the sky above our heads, and it cast such a lovely glimmer across the ocean's waves. It's as if all of nature had focused its efforts on cheering us up. Or, cheering me up to be more accurate. The others seemed troubled by the destruction of our home; Susan gazed at the sea in thought, Edmund kicked rocks with a calculating expression on his face, and Lucy and Peter clung to my side as if I were their only protectors. Of course, Peter didn't need protection. At least, not physical protection. I suppose it was my otherwise quiet demeanor that prompted Lucy's question.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" I replied in an unintentionally thin tone.

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy went on. "How about that frumpy look on your face?"

Or the _frumpy_ look on my face.

A quiet laugh reached my left ear, and that caused me to turn to my husband with an idiotic grin of disbelief stretching my cheeks. _They've turned on me, they have!_

"Well, you have been looking pretty grumpy, Belle." Peter laughed.

He reached down and wound and arm around the back of my knees before literally sweeping me off my feet. The resulting shriek drew the attention of Edmund and Susan. I couldn't help but smile like a dolt as his beautiful eyes that mimicked the ocean next to us scanned my face. The cashmere-like blue tunic that he now wore caused his eyes to burn intensely, so intensely that it nearly had me swooning.

"What's wrong?" Peter questioned, pecking my cheek as he continued to walk. "I'm not sure how you could be so upset, looking as astonishing as you do in that dress."

"Oh, stop." I chuckled in embarrassment. "Nothing's wrong."

"Now, I'm having a hard time believing that." The mischievous tone in his voice set me on high alert.

Unfortunately, that high alert didn't save me. In one fluid motion, Peter had my feet sat on the ground and his arms around my waist. The tips of his fingers began to dance on my sides in an excruciating way. Tickling is a torture that Peter knows how to perform adeptly. When Lucy grabbed at the back of my knees in an attempt to tickle me, I raced forward, hoping to escape the both of them. We all continued to laugh, even as I ran ten feet ahead of them all. I turned my head to confirm the distance and saw that Peter could hardly hold himself up with his laughter.

I'm not sure why _he's_ laughing, I was the one being subjected to such torturous tickling!

When I turned my head back around, I saw why they were laughing.

Water shot up my nostrils then forced its way past my lips and down the tunnel of my throat. It splashed into my eyes, but it didn't sting like it normally would have when I had been fully human. The shock of the icy water, however, proved to be more concerning to my new form than it seeping into my eyes. Instinct took over and my hands compressed into paws, legs curling up slightly, and my head aching as my skull reshaped slightly.

This felt different from my other transformations, though.

As my fur began to sprout, I felt raw; more powerful than before and primal.

The new sensation struck chords of fear within my heart and I began to shake. The fur began to retract with my claws and my leg unbent. Shock formed roots in my body. I just laid there gasping for air I didn't need. It was horrifying!

"Anna, are you okay!?" Edmund shouted behind me, and I could smell Peter approaching me.

Sometimes, it's a blessing and a curse to have heightened senses after a transformation. It's heavenly in the countryside, because you can smell the scent of every wildflower and hear the lilting song of every mockingbird. However, when you're in the city, it's terrible; smog, sewage plants, and a lack of songbirds make it so.

In times of combat, it's invaluable. You can hear the opponent's moves, smell the blood on their bodies, and see every move they make _before_ they make it.

So, as I smelt the sweet scent of woods approaching me with stealth, I smiled at the attempt. I lifted my head and pretended to not hear him. If anything, I could hear better with my head off the ground and out of the water. The water dripped off my body in fat drops as I stood and tried to wring the saturation out of my dress. It was during this menial task that I heard it.

The small splashes and swooshes of a paddle.

A quiet growl ripped from the lioness that was already close to the surface, and she took over by lowering my body in to a defensive position. I heard Peter's footfalls stop behind me and the sound of him unsheathing of his sword joined my own. The sound gradually got closer to my ears, and I made my way around the shrubbery to see that the small pond that I had fallen in was really connected to a much larger lake that spilled into the ocean behind us.

What was on the lake caught my attention more than anything.

In a boat there were two men, one watching something within the boat with obvious discomfort and the other rowing with vigor. I snuck off to the side of the lake to get a better view, hiding myself in the foliage. It appeared that they were having a conversation. It was so hushed that I could hardly pick out any words. It was then that I noticed the crossbow held in the spotter's hands.

* * *

_The invaders got into position and readied their __**crossbows**_.

* * *

_Oh God..._

It's the same people; the same soldiers. Horror took over as multiple memories of the dreams that I had had flooded my mind. It all began to make sense. These weren't just dreams, they were visions. In the visions Narnia had been assaulted and destroyed. And, and those bastards are the ones who did it.

Once again, fur sprung up from the pores on my arms. I felt my canines grow and sharpen, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as the teeth pierced my tongue. Thousands of different aches filled my body as it reshaped itself. Just as I was almost done shifting, I could hear the words that the two soldiers were saying clearly.

"Alright," The trembling voice of the rower said. "Here's good enough."

A vicious growl ripped out of my throat and shook the trees when they lifted a bound dwarf from the bottom of the boat. They halted their movements instantly and rapidly looked to my position. The newer urges in my body told me to lunge, to forget that I was still between shifts and to slaughter the two. To rip their jugulars from their necks and pierce their hearts with my teeth. It was frightening, but I found myself lurking toward the edge of the lake.

_I want to do it._

I could hardly believe that I'd want to do something so _feral_, but as I found myself shrinking and crouching even more, I felt my mind slipping and the lion within roaring into the air. All fell silent and the birds soared from the trees. The two men on the boat immediately turned their heads in my direction. However, from my position in the underbrush, they couldn't seem to spot me.

As a breeze blew in, the smell of their fear passed over me. A sharp growl tore from me and the urge to lunge grew irresistible.

_What's happening to me?_

The thought barely crossed my mind before it was stomped out by thoughts of hunger.

Right when I was about to leap across the lake into their boat, an arrow struck the side of their boat. Their attention moved from my position to something on the shore of the lake. A quick glance revealed that it was Susan who had let the arrow fly. A closer look showed that the arrow was tipped with the red of the Narnian armies.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted, the threat clear as she readied another arrow.

Among the sounds of swords unsheathing, I could hear the dwarf behind his gag. Though muffled, I could hear that he was criticizing Susan's word choice. Her words then hit me, and my body shifted back to its human form just so I could smack a palm against my forehead. I could just feel how terribly wrong they would take that. The sound of a splash reached my ears, confirming my suspicions.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the dwarf's head sink under the water and one of the soldiers lift up a crossbow. It was a split second, but the soldier and Susan's eyes locked. The left over adrenaline from my near shift allowed me to see that the finger on his trigger was tightening, and that Susan wasn't anywhere near ready to let go of the arrow. I made a quick decision and took the dagger out of my boot.

"_Hey!_" I shouted, grabbing their attention.

As soon as their eyes turned to me, the dagger left my hand and sailed across the lake before planting itself in the crossbow wielder's stomach. A wince crossed my face, not because of the soldier's pain filled yelp, but because my aim was terribly off. That dagger should've hit his heart, but I never was very good with throwing weapons. Shame.

A split second later, an arrow pierced the other soldier's heart and he fell into his watery grave. Ripping the dagger out of his stomach, the crossbow wielder glanced in fear at Susan before diving into the water himself. The water rippled and shined as the two disappeared underneath its surface.

Bracing myself, I followed the same steps as the soldiers and dove into the water. The salt that swirled in from the ocean burned my eyes, but I kept them open in hopes of seeing the bound dwarf through the shimmering blue. In the corner of my eye, I could see Peter and Edmund swimming through the water.

I suppose it's a good thing that they're both down here, because I gravely misjudged how heavy the dress that Susan lent me would be when wet. As of now, I can feel it slowly pulling me down, but thankfully, it'd take a lot longer for me to drown. Still, the feeling of water in your lungs isn't a comfortable one.

After a few seconds of struggled swimming, the dwarf finally came into view, but he was sinking fast.

Fearing that he only had moments left, I put much more power behind my strokes and reached him quickly. I wound one arm around his waist and tried to kick upwards, but the dress was tangled between my legs and I found myself unable to bring myself let alone the dwarf to the surface. It was pure fortune that Peter swam down to us in that moment. A silent conversation passed between our eyes, and if it had been actually talking it most likely would have involved him calling me a moron while I slowly sank to my death. _What a loving relationship we have_.

Peter soon got the message and took our drowning friend from my arms and kicked off of the bottom, quickly rocketing to the surface. Right now, I really wish I hadn't thrown that dagger. Especially since I left my sword on the shore. The dress tangled even further and I soon couldn't move my legs at all. Frantic, I began searching for a way to get the dress off without losing my integrity. I glanced around quickly, searching for any solution when one glinted in the underwater light. Using what arm strength I had, I swam to the forgotten crossbow that the soldier had been carrying. Inside it was the arrow that had never been fired, and the arrow that would soon get me out of this mess.

After removing the arrow, I made quick work of the dress, tearing the fabric up to my knees. My legs were now mobile again, and most of the weight on the dress left with the fabric I had cut off. I swam hurriedly to the surface, my lungs tightening, but not burning The plant-life of the water seemed to tried to tug me back down, but it was then that Peter appeared once more, this time wrapping his hand around my wrist and pulling me to the surface with him. His hand burned, though. It made my wrist feel like it was on fire, and I worried for his well-being. No one's skin should be that hot!

"You realize you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, right?" Peter asked upon our resurface, after catching his breath.

"Yes, Peter, yes." I smiled at him, silently thanking him, as my pride wouldn't allow me to do it vocally. "Did you hurt your hand? You're burning hot!"

Confusion contorted his features, brows furrowed, lips set.

"What-"

"Annabelle, Peter, are you okay?!" Lucy shouted from the shore, interrupting our conversation.

"We're good, get those ropes off him!" Pointing to the dwarf, Peter replied before turning to me. "We're really going to have to set aside a time for us to talk, okay? Okay, good. Let's go!"

Our small conversation officially done, we swam back to the shore, the long sleeves of my dress making it hard for my arms to move. My determination got me to land, though. I wasn't about to sink right back to the bottom because of my _sleeves_.

It appeared that the gag hadn't been out of the dwarf's mouth for long. His small body shook as he attempted to bring the water out of his lungs. Lucy wandered to my side, concern written on her face. I only smiled and shook my head, but the worry didn't leave her face. We both turned our heads to focus on the dwarf. The others didn't seem as attentive, as Susan herself was gazing over the natural landscape that caused the entire world to seem a little brighter. Behind her, the ocean glinted, and I couldn't see why she wasn't staring at it rather than the mountains behind me. A horizon met by an endless sapphire ocean is much lovelier to look at.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, his gag in hand. There was an aura of anger burning off him. For the first time, I actually felt a little afraid of a dwarf. He seemed different from the dwarves that had been in Narnia when we were here. It seems silly, but he's almost feral. As if for generations they've left civilization. I thought back to the dreams, or visions, that I'd been having. It isn't all that impossible that they'd been away from civilization for that long.

As he set his glare on Susan, I began to believe my hypothesis.

"Drop him!?" He shouted, throwing his gag to the ground. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Everyone seemed offended and slightly angry at his outburst, everyone except me that is. I don't blame them, but I certainly don't blame him either. That wasn't exactly the greatest word choice you could have used in such a situation. Then again, he should be grateful that we saved his life in the first place. We could have easily just let him drown, maybe then my dress wouldn't be all torn and destroyed.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan defended herself, disbelief in her tone.

The dwarf pointed to the lake angrily, "They were doing a fine job drowning me without your help!"

That accusation caused me to stiffen. His lack of appreciation was beginning to bother me, as it was already bothering the others. It was okay to let out the frustration by repeating her words, but to go on is really an over-kill. That, and Susan is essentially my sister-in-law. I refuse to stand such mockery towards her.

"Watch your tone." I said sternly, my voice so stoic it caused the dwarf to look at me peculiarly.

"Maybe we should have let them drown you," Peter spoke up, his tone drastically different than mine. "Would have been easier not risking out necks for you."

Lucy, ever the saint, spoke up in a friendly and inquiring tone, "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're _Telmarines_, it's what they do." The dwarf spoke quietly.

A shiver ran down my spine. A year's worth of dreams came to mind. _Telmarines._ They had destroyed our home. It made sense; The Telmarines never were our biggest allies, and so after the Pevensies and I aban- left, they could have easily attacked while our nation was weakened. It made me wonder if there was some way that I could have stopped this. If I hadn't jumped into that lake a year ago, maybe Narnia would still be thriving.

"-the past few hundred years?" The dwarf finished.

Whatever he and the others had been saying, I had blocked out with my thoughts of guilt.

"It's actually a bit of a long story…" Lucy smiled.

It was then that the dwarf focused in on the swords that Susan was passing to Peter and Edmund. Specifically, the sword with the lion on the handle. I looked over to where I had been perched in the underbrush, and sure enough the glinting of my sword reached my vision. Looks like I'll have to get it later…

Peter took hold of his sword, eyes flickering to the empty scabbard on my hip momentarily before focusing on the dwarf, who had been staring at him while he held his sword.

The gears were turning in his head almost visibly, but my attention had been stolen away from the dwarf by Peter. I felt myself slip back into my age fourteen mindset in which I had been hopelessly in love with him in an apple orchard with no idea that he felt the same. I felt a smile lift its way onto my face at the memory. It was one of my favorites, besides our wedding.

* * *

_"I can't do this!" I cried, stressed tears pouring down my cheeks. "S-Susan, I can't. Oh my, this is too much."_

_I sat on the stone stairs flanked by Susan and Lucy, tears tearing across my cheeks like fire. Lucy had her arms wound around my waist, head rested on my shoulder while Susan gripped my chin in her delicate hands and hurriedly wiped the tears away from my face. Edmund, stood against the far wall, a look of concern on his face as he kept glancing back into the wedding hall._

_A ray of sunlight lit the hallway single handedly, but the day seemed darker than ever. _

_It was my wedding day, for crying out loud! I shouldn't be sobbing like a child._

_But, that's how I feel. I feel like a child in essence rather than physicality. It's terrifying! This is the first of day of forever, and I feel so immature going into it. No matter how much they tell me, I know that there's so much required to be a wife. Beauty, grace, composure, patience; and I have none of it! Although they won't admit it, they know that I'll never be a good wife. That's what a King deserves, that's what Peter deserves, and he won't get it from me._

"_I'll never make him happy, Su!" I wept to a statue of a woman. "I'm not like you, I don't have what it takes."_

"_Annabelle, hush, you're going to make your face splotchy." Susan chided. "And I know you don't want to have a red and splotchy face in your wedding portrait."_

_I let out a particularly loud cry at her words, frustration and anger coursing through me. Doesn't she understand at all! My body doubled and I held my knees as close as I could through the wedding gown that graced my body._

"_Edmund, tell her!" I sobbed dreadfully._

"_Tell her what?" He said more than asked. "That you're going to leave a man who loves you at the altar?"_

"_Edmund, why did you say that, you're gonna make her feel guilty!" Lucy whispered angrily, petting my styled hair. "Poor thing is just insecure, she's nervous!"_

_Lucy pulled away from me and gripped my shoulders before pulling us to a stand. Though I was four years older, she stood almost half a head taller than me. Her dark blues searched mine for a few seconds. It felt as if she was reading my mind. Considering that we had been best friends for seven years for now, she could most probably read my mind and vice versa. After a moment or two, she took me in her arms and held me tight while Susan and Edmund watched us with intrigue._

_With her rubbing my back comfortingly and whispering soothing words into my ear, Lucy soon had my sobs hushed and my breathing calmed. Once she was content with my state, she pulled away and looked sternly at me._

"_Listen, Anna, that boy in there loves you and I know that for a fact." She spoke with a tone that matched her expression. "He always came to my room and gushed about you, trust me. You make him so happy, and there's nothing you could do that would change that."_

"_But, Lucy…"_

"_Don't 'But, Lucy' me." She snapped playfully. "Peter loves you more than this entire Kingdom, and you're going to go out there and show him that you love him the same by saying 'I do', okay?"_

"_O-okay."_

_Lucy smiled and hugged me once more before she turned to Edmund and Susan and told them that we're ready to go. She scurried away from me and picked up her basket filled with red rose petals, Susan too, and Edmund walked over to me. There was a smile on his face as he offered me his arm. All I could give in return was a weak smile and my shaking arm. At once, the girls opened the hall doors and began to waltz their way down the aisle, tossing petals onto the white floor to create a lane of red._

_I kept my eyes focused on the floor as Edmund and I began our walk. The beating of my heart was erratic, almost like it would burst out of my chest at any moment. Even my knees were feeling the anxiety, as they shook violently beneath my wedding dress. _

"_You're fine, Anna." Edmund leaned close and whispered. "Look up, Peter's watching you."_

_I took in a deep breath that expanded my chest before I even felt like looking up. For a reason unknown to me, I was embarrassed. But, we're halfway down the aisle, passing under the raised swords that the centaurs held high in pride. The flutes began to play from the fauns and the beavers began to tap the floor in rhythm with their tails. It wasn't like the songs you hear at weddings on Earth, it was something more beautiful than that. A melody that could drift you to paradise._

_A paradise of marriage._

_Hesitantly, I lifted my head and immediately locked eyes with my husband-to-be. A bright, beaming smile lifted his cheeks in an almost goofy fashion. He looked so happy, and it melted my heart. Maybe, just maybe they're right. Maybe I will make him happy. I hope I do._

_My knees slowly stopped their shaking and my heart started beating normally again._

_The walk felt like a mile, but any distance from Peter felt like a thousand miles. _

_Finally, we reached the altar. Edmund let go of my arm and I carried myself up to my spot beneath the connected columns. I smiled down at the bouquet in my hands before looking up to Peter. The smile on his face was wider than ever. Just seeing his smile made my cheeks nearly split while the urge to place my lips over his began insatiable._

"_Friends and family, we are gathered to celebrate the very special love of High King Peter and High Queen Annabelle…"_

_The rest of the old faun's words were ignored, for I could no longer hear him, only see the look of love on Peter's face in that moment. We smiled, and we loved, and there isn't anything that I would ever give this up for. Not all of the diamonds in the world, nor the stars in the sky. When I'm with Peter, they're meaningless._

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" The dwarf groaned, breaking me out of my trance. "You're it, you're the kings and queens of old?"

A nod passed through us all and Peter, who is basically our lead, stepped forward and offered the dwarf his hand.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent."

I suppressed a smile when the dwarf cocked an eyebrow at Peter's introduction. Susan, however, didn't suppress anything when she jokingly told him that he could have left off the last part. The dwarf just chuckled and agreed. Wanting to assert his power of reputation in the situation, Peter stepped back and unsheathed his sword.

"Well, you'd be surprised." Peter lowered his sword gracefully into standard position.

"Ohhh…you don't want to do that boy."

"Not me," Peter cocked and eyebrow and handed the sword to the dwarf. "Him."

Edmund perked up instantly, happy for the recognition. Excited as a school boy, he readied his sword, and got in position in front of the dwarf. While the two prepared to fight, Peter slunk his way behind me. He wound one arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. I didn't react, however, I was too busy watching the dwarf. The way he hesitated when handed the sword, then drooped from the weight of it. Many emotions flickered across his face, but my mind was able to focus on one. Smugness. He's feigning inexperience and fear.

My suspicion was confirmed a moment later when he suddenly struck when Edmund looked away for a brief moment. The surprise of it caused the Pevensies to back away from the fight. The dwarf used the butt of the handle to stun Edmund, by slamming it into his nose.

"I would have gotten you to fight him," Peter whispered in my ear. "But, it would have been an unfair fight."

"Oh yes, he would have definitely gotten me, huh?" I laughed.

"Shush, you. You know what I meant."

We then turned our focus back to the fight. Again, the dwarf butted Edmund with the sword, and Lucy shouted out to her brother in concern.

"Oh, are you alright?" The dwarf asked, but went in for another attack.

This time, Edmund was ready. When the dwarf swung, he quickly stepped out of the way and crashed his sword flat-side against his opponent's back. A giggle passed through my lips, but I felt a little bad for it. The dwarf got very serious, then. He began to swing furiously, but Edmund met each one. When he swung at his feet, he jumped over it. When he swung for his head, he intercepted the sword. My chest swelled with pride, and I know that Peter's did too. We had basically trained Edmund. It's like a teacher watching their student graduate.

Except, of course, I had already witnessed his prowess during our incident in Calormen. But, that was both a long time ago and without Peter.

The fight ended when Peter's sword went flying and Edmund's was pointed down at the dwarf. The expression on his face was almost comical. Eyes as wide as serving plates, mouth agape, he was the personification of shock. It got even better when he fell on his backside in shock. He then looked over to us. I crossed my arms, the sleeve falling slightly.

"Beards and bedsteads!" The dwarf shouted, eyes locked on me. "That horn really worked!"

"What horn?" Susan asked what we were all thinking.

"Your horn!" The dwarf said as if she were dumb. "Who else has a horn like that!"

He got to his feet and stared at us in bewilderment. It made me slightly uncomfortable when I saw that his eyes were still on my wrist. But, he then looked to Edmund a laugh coming from deep in his belly.

"We didn't even have to fight," He chuckled. "All you would have had to do was show me her wrist!"

All attention turned to me at once.

"What?" I asked, my expression blank.

"Annabelle…" Peter said slowly, taking his arm away from me and looking down at my wrist.

I looked at his face and the shock and confusion on it, then I dropped my eyes down to my wrist.

The beat of my heart stilled.

"…no, no, _no_, _NO_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Another tear fell from the corner of my eye. It slid down my cheek, leaving a watery trail, before it met the others in a pool on the darkened spot of Lucy's dress. The soothing sounds of the river and even the soft strokes going through my hair wasn't enough to wake me from my troubled slumber. Before we had even gotten on the boat, I had managed to cry myself to sleep. Now, I had awoken, but I didn't feel awake. I felt as if I were trapped; trapped inside the blessing of a curse, just as I had been a year ago. I hadn't awoken long ago, but when I did the first thing I saw was the damn thing staring at me from my wrist. It made my stomach lurch and do flips; I thought I was going to vomit on Lucy, who had her arms wound comfortingly snug around my waist. It was as if our roles had been reversed, I am now the child and she is my protector. Yet another tear swelled in my eye at the mere thought.

_I don't want them to protect me._

Only the dwarf, whom I had heard be called Trumpkin, knew I wasn't completely lost in slumber. He had caught my eye many a time during the quiet boat ride, but he has yet to do anything of it. Susan started stroking my back, trailing her dainty, but calloused finger tips over every notch in my spine. It felt nice. Comforting.

If they had been talking of the situation, the conversation has long since passed.

Now, we're just moving along the babbling river at a slow but steady pace. One of the boys are rowing the boat, pushing us upstream with the force of their strength. Being draped over Lucy's lap didn't allow me to look back to see who, though. I knew that words of my predicament had been passed around through them all. It may have been their conversation that kept me asleep. The hushed whispers being a lullaby and the silence being destroyed. The silence has long since turned deafening, and the result a terrible ringing in my ears. That along with the ache in my wrist, the uncomfortable swelling of my eyes, the stuffiness of my nose, and the sheer pain of reliving the past had me wishing that I could just slip into the world of unconsciousness again.

"She always did look peaceful in her sleep…" Lucy said more to herself than anyone else.

"Lovely…" Peter spoke up, a strain in his voice. "Like my own little dragon lily."

He must be the one rowing, then.

"It must be her only way to escape from the memories." Susan added. "You remember how much she slept after the first time.

How wrong they are. Though I didn't dream of destruction and genocide this time, all of the other times has ruined sandman's embrace for me. However, Susan was correct in one assumption. After fighting in the war, I took to sleeping ten hours a day almost. I didn't have to remember that way. In my dreams, I didn't have to see the marks that the White Witch had left me, the slight turn of my left foot, nor the slight crookedness of my nose. I didn't have to see any of that and it had left me full of bliss. But, then those dreams were replaced with scenes of my subjects being slaughtered, our villages burned, and our castle demolished.

_Is there nowhere to escape, anymore?_

"The trees used to dance, you know." Lucy sighed wistfully. "They're so still, now."

"I don't know what kind of trees you've had, but these have been still for hundreds of years."

Trumpkin sounded brash, but the slightest bit curious. Never had he seen the waltz of the trees as the celebrated the vernal equinox. Never watched their blossoms, flowers, and leaves fall as they shook their branches free in autumn. In short, he had never seen beauty.

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded." Trumpkin said in a flat tone, one that had seen true horror.

_I wonder if I speak in such a tone…_

"The few that survived retreated into the woods, and the trees retreated so far into themselves that no one has heard from them since."

The words he spoke scared me. I knew that Narnia had been razed, but never would I have imagined that the destruction could cause the fearless trees to run in fear. In our battles, they were our greatest strength. From what Peter had told me, it had been the trees that had really caused our victories against the Northern Giants. It would have had to taken something disturbing, horrifying, and extremely terrible to make the spirits of the trees hide.

"How could Aslan have let this happen? I just don't understand."

At Lucy's words, Trumpkin's expression softened just a tad. As if it were completely ignorant to mention such a thing.

"Aslan?" Though his eyes soft, his voice did not match. "He abandoned us when you lot did."

The rowing behind me stilled for a moment as we all took in what he said. The hand that had been running through my hair froze, and Susan rested her hand on her curve of my waist. Though I wanted to rise and defend, my mind became my prison and I remained locked in its chains. The triskelion taunted me from my wrist, its swirls shaped differently than before and twice as frightening.

Utter hell it had brought upon me, and now I'd have to walk through the flames all over again.

Just knowing such a thing made me want to do as the trees did: retreat deep into myself and move nevermore.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know…" Peter sounded heartbroken, but he started rowing nevertheless.

Trumpkin stiffened, then. Somewhat hidden behind his thick brow, Trumpkin's eyes found mine. I knew exactly why he looked to me, and it made my stomach twist in guilt.

* * *

_"Annabelle, I can't hold on much longer!" Mr. Tumnus shouted, his voice tired, strained, and desperate. "Just grab my hand and pull yourself up, please!"_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Tumnus..." I whispered out, causing his eyes to widen and his arms to slacken._

_The faun's hands finally slipped from my ankle. I fell with Mr. Tumnus' scream following me all the way down. The wind roared in my ears as I raced faster and faster, falling further and further._

* * *

The Pevensies hadn't meant to.

I did.

"You can't speak for all of you," Trumpkin spat. "That g- It makes no difference, now, anyway. You all left."

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will."

I had only heard that type of determination in Peter's voice when there was a sword in his hand. Now, the world is his sword, Narnia is his sword. Though, the strength in his voice reassured the others that Narnia would be saved, it didn't reassure me. I know that he can't save it alone. There's always a chain of events, dominoes. And, if it isn't set off in the correct order, then there isn't going to be anything to fight for in the end. That's what this mark is for; it's a reminder that everything can end horribly or amazingly.

Trumpkin's eyes flickered from Peter and rested on my face. He knew what had happened, and if he did, so did the rest of my people. The people that I _abandoned_. If there was any will in me to apologize even silently, it was drowned out by the lamenting soul in my husk of a body.

It's terrifying because I'm in here, but I don't feel like I am. Like the numbness has taken my body captive and lulled it to a limp state where I can only blink and breathe. Even the trees swaying in the wind, the sky sun warming my skin, and the trickling water can't bring to life what is inside. Seeing that triskelion again, it made me sick. After we were crowned Kings and Queens, I thought that it was a sign of my destiny. A completed destiny. I looked upon it with pride, but now it's back. Now, it's a curse.

A breeze blew over my bare calf, causing a shiver to crawl up my thigh and base itself at my neck. Lucy must have noticed the tremor in my body, for she attempted to pull my dress down and blanketed her arms around my torso. One hand remained in my hair. She stroked my hair, brushing her fingers against my scalp in a delicious way. The tingles gathering at the back of my neck calmed me. Lucy calmed me.

* * *

For a while, my eyes were unfocused, transfixed on a dark spot in the wood of the boat without really seeing it. Until Trumpkin jumped out of the boat and we hit shore, I had been lost inside my mind. Navigating horrifying memories of death and murder, tripping over stones that were bodies I had put there; all a part of the triskelion. It felt like a hallucination, I had seen everything so clearly. The little mouse who wore a chef's hat and whose name was Toraal, and all of those who had been executed after the mass poisoning.

Thoughts from the past knotted my insides, and I wanted to squirm, but I couldn't find the will to.

A moment after Trumpkin exited the boat, Lucy and Susan moved to do the same. Gently, they laid me on the bench. They then jumped out onto the sand with the dwarf. I continued to lie motionless until a warm hand touched my arms softly and fingers pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Belle, are you awake?" He asked, lips next to my ear.

"She's been awake for most of the trip." Trumpkin answered for me, grunting as he stomped the anchor into the sand.

The thumb of Peter's hand moved absentmindedly on my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't want to move though. Even if I did, I don't think that I could. My eyes are swollen, my head is aching, and it feels like the world is trying to make my head burst. It isn't a nice feeling. But, then again, I didn't want to stay here with memories of the past and visions of the future.

"Do you want to get up, love?" The whisper belonging to my husband drifted across my ear.

I didn't answer.

"That's okay, you can stay here for a while…"

He pressed his warm lips to my cheek for a lingering second before stepping over me. His younger brother soon followed, and with the combined efforts of Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin the boat was pulled up onto shore. Conversations went on between them all on our next move, but I paid no attention, only gazed up at the clouds littering the cerulean blue of the sky. Beautiful it was, but not enough to bring me out.

It worried me.

_How long am I going to be trapped with my thoughts?_

It's as if something is wrong. Surely if it were shock, it would have worn off by now. The feeling is odd. I suppose it's fine and that I'm just overreacting, just as I am with the triskelion.

But, I'm not really overreacting with that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's honey-sweet voice, imploring to someone that I couldn't see. Perhaps she found a Narnian. Nevertheless, I tuned my ears to listen. The rope that the Pevensies and Trumpkin were pulling had been dropped, an action that caused worry to sprout in my stomach.

"Don't move, your Majesty."

The fearful, cautious tone of Trumpkin's voice gave me every right to worry.

"What?" Lucy questioned quietly.

Quietly enough that I could hear the animal behind her growl and kick off in a run. My eyes widened and I shot out of the boat.

* * *

_Hunger._

_Blood._

_Screams._

_Pain._

_All things that I knew were there, but I did not at the same time._

* * *

"Annabelle!?" Susan yelled, worry in her tone.

A heavy throbbing rested behind my eyebrow and in my hip.

I opened my eyes, but snapped them shut again when the sun attempted to pulverize my corneas. Slowly, I managed to blink my eyes open, but I found it hard to move my bottom half. The world span wildly as I raised myself up onto my elbows. I was terribly delirious.

In front of me stood Peter, Lucy, and Edmund. Lucy was tucked in the arms of Edmund in a protective manner while the eldest sibling stooped down to my height and stretched a hand out. When his hand cupped my cheek, I could only frown in confusion. The sun shined down on his form, making his hair glisten and his eyes seem more intense as they searched my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice stern for an unknown reason.

"Wh-what are you- _oh…_" I threw my head back and groaned in pain.

"This is going to hurt, Belle."

I had no time to question what he meant before an excruciating pain tore through my hip. It felt as if barbed wires were being strung through my leg then ripped upwards. The pain itself elicited a scream from deep in my stomach. My entire face felt as if it were scrunching together, but tears still managed to leak from my eyes. Whether it was the confusion that made it hurt, or if whatever it is was that painful, it still caused me to wish that I was back in London.

After what felt like forever, the pain eventually numbed as my hip pieced itself back together. However, I still couldn't speak properly, my lungs heaving and begging for the air it had lost in my scream.

"Are you okay, now?" Peter spoke, softer this time, his thumb stroking my cheek.

Eventually, I caught my breath and was able to question Peter properly on what had happened. He looked down, though. It was as if he couldn't answer. I looked around. In his fist was a jagged arrow, definitely not Susan's. A glance to Trumpkin showed that he was holding a bow. It belonged to him, but when he got it I have no idea. At that moment the smell of blood flooded my nostrils, and I jerked around to see where the horrible smell was originating from.

A gasp broke through me at the sight of a bear lying on the riverbed. Its throat had been torn out by something feral.

"Annabelle." Susan's voice snapped me back to the five people in front of me. "What was _that_?"

The tone in her voice made me feel guilty for something that I didn't know of.

"What was what? What happened?" I spoke, my voice weak.

Suddenly, the memories burst back in my mind like fireworks exploding in the night sky. There had been something, a creature, about to attack Lucy, and I had snapped out of my reverie to defend her. My frown deepened when I realized that there was a blank between when I stepped out of the boat and now.

Lucy then said in a shaky voice the words that caused my heart to plummet to the bottom of my stomach.

"Anna…you a_ttacked_ me."


	7. Chapter 7

The words that crossed her lips caused my stomach to twist painfully, but I only stared at Lucy blankly. No matter the pangs and aches causing turmoil in my heart, the violent churning of my stomach, the strong shaking of my fingers, I couldn't force my own mouth to speak the words that I needed to get out. There wasn't an ounce of insincerity to be found in her eyes, their eyes. However, I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't fathom it. Only an animal would attack Lucy, like that bear, and I'm _not_ an animal…

_Right?_

I couldn't tell if the knot in my throat was that of tears or bile. Either way, it caused me to turn my head away from the group staring at me in perplexed horror. Every part of me begged to cry, but I couldn't. Not in front of them nor now.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy…" I turned my head after a moment.

No one replied. She wouldn't even look at me, Lucy wouldn't.

I wanted to run.

"Well," Trumpkin broke the painful silence. "We really should be heading out."

Everyone murmured in agreement, trying to escape the pitiful awkwardness of the situation. As always, I remained silent. First, the triskellion appears on my skin, then I attack Lucy. I attacked my best friend. She's so young, and I almost ended her life. A strangled sob slipped past my lips, and when I saw that they had all turned away I beat my fist down upon my thigh one good time for my insolence.

Edmund looked back at me, saw my burning face and watery eyes. Something in his own deep, brown eyes changed. They softened.

He lingered behind as the others went ahead. Eventually, he must have decided that I wasn't going to rip his jugular out either, so he bent down and offered me a hand. Though there was a massive amount of guilt threaded through my mind and body, screaming at me to stay and rot in the sand, I lifted my hand to his.

In the past year, Edmund had gained a bit of muscle, just as Peter did. He lifted me from the sandy bank with ease. With one hand on my waist, and the other on my shoulder, he steadied me as my body continued to sway. The dizziness had not faded, unfortunately. At first, I believe it had been caused by the pain of having an arrow lodged in my hip. Now, the weight of circumstance was beating atop my skull. It was hard to hold my gaze steady, especially now that I was on my feet.

We wasted no time. The others were several paces ahead of us and we couldn't be without them in the dense overgrowth of the forest. I was grateful for the help, without Edmund I'm sure I wouldn't have even walked this far. Everything was pulling me down, and my brother-in-law allowed himself to be the buoy that kept me afloat.

The same can't be said for my husband.

A few feet ahead, now that we've caught up, Peter and Lucy walked together. Neither of them talked, but the protective arm around her waist spoke clearly enough. He sympathized with me, at least. I did just attack his sister, so I can't exactly blame him for being the slightest bit off-put. I still couldn't believe that I attacked Lucy. But, four tears in her dress told me that my claws had nearly been her end. Not the bears claws, _my_ claws.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked, concern furrowing his brow.

I hadn't realized that I'd began to quake again.

"No," I didn't lie. "I don't even know what happened."

Edmund sighed and looked ahead, presumably at his younger sister. It has to be hard; aiding the person who attacked someone you love so dearly.

"You killed the bear before anyone could react. None of us even saw you get out of the boat, you moved so fast. Lucy walked towards you and you started growling at her." He paused, debating on whether or not he should tell me the rest. He decided it was okay. "Then you jumped on her. Right before you could snap at her, Trumpkin shot you. You kind of whimpered and fell."

Edmund wasn't the most dramatic story-teller, but he got to the point, which I'm thankful for.

"Oh…"

There really weren't any words to be said.

For a while, we walked just behind the others. Trumpkin led everyone, Peter and Lucy following just behind with Susan at their backs. Since he had to support my quaking body, Edmund and I lagged behind just a bit. My knees were knocking together each time I took a step, and my fingers were shaking violently. I wasn't about to shift, not at all. It was an odd type of shaking. One that resulted from a resolve cracking, rather than the body.

As we walked, it became easier to hold back the tears in my eyes. Slowly, I came to terms with what I had done. I ruined Lucy and I's relationship, and it was my own fault. There's nothing I can do nor say to take it back, I just have to live with it.

My head dropped to the grasses and vines beneath my feet at the thought. I loved Lucy so much, she was my best friend. I didn't want to live without her as friend.

Suddenly, a few hushed whispers reached my ears. I shifted not too long ago, my hearing remained increased for now.

"Trumpkin," Lucy whispered, as if she didn't want others to hear.

She didn't want me to hear.

"Thank you."

A sob caught in my throat and my step faltered.

"Yeah," Peter piped in quietly. "Thanks."

I fell heavily against Edmund, but I didn't want him to catch me. I want to catch myself.

Despite the tears wetting my eyes, I stood. Edmund helped me stand a little straighter. I looked ahead to the two people who had just broken a small piece of my heart. It wasn't their faults. Why shouldn't they thank Trumpkin for saving them from a monster? I blinked hard, willing the tears and dizziness away.

A gentle hand caressed my back in a comforting manner.

I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath. The trees danced in the wind, the grass shined with dew, and the wind kissed my skin, but it's never been this grey.

"I think I'm okay, now." I spoke, my voice steel.

Edmund's lips puckered in thought. He didn't believe me, but that's not the first time he hasn't believed me. We kept walking, and after a moment, he nodded. Carefully, he took his arm away from my waist and allowed me to walk on my own.

My steps didn't falter now.

* * *

A/N Hello! This chapter is decently short, more of a filler than anything. So, hopefully there'll be another more interesting chapter coming soon. My apologies for the long break, writer's block can be such a pain!


	8. Chapter 8

I remember being in the camp.

I remember forcing myself to stand as the White Witch had her thumb pressing down upon me.

I remember being strong.

Whatever happened between then and now, I wish it hadn't. I've never felt so weak in my life. Long before, I'd slain cyclopes, banshees, and giants among other things. Now, I can't even dispatch a feral bear without having a breakdown. What a prophecy; Annabelle the brave, Annabelle the selfless.

Annabelle the coward.

The rock that took the brunt of my kick sailed over the cliff edge. As I watched it bounce down the jagged ridges leading to the river below, I gained the urge to kick more over. Kicking things won't solve anything, though. I sighed and brought a hand to my face. The cool mist springing from the running water below brought a chill up that nipped my hands. It took away any warmth that could comfort me.

For just a couple moments more, I ran my calloused palms over my face and hoped that they'd coerce the hidden spirit of my past to the surface. What little time I had wasn't enough, and I knew that I had to keep going. The Pevensies and Trumpkin were already very far ahead of me. From here, I can hear their laughter. It's shaky, at best. Edmund and Trumpkin stopped and looked at one another before looking back to Susan and Lucy. Whatever the joke or offense had been, I missed it.

I gave one last look to the river before I started towards the others. They kept walking without a glance, as if they hadn't noticed my absence.

_Maybe I could have stayed at the cliff._

The thought rattled around in my head, and I shook my head to try to get it out. If it worked, I didn't notice.

Soon, we walked away from the cliff and into a path weaved between trees and rock. In the back of my mind, I could remember where this led. But, with the overgrowth and changes, I couldn't recognize it at all. My memory was walking, and it caused me to trip over a stray branch. The small falter went unnoticed by all the others besides Edmund. He gave me a look, but it was one I could not decipher so I just stared back at him. Evidently, the blank stare unnerved him, so he looked forward quickly.

It was all I could do to not try to catch up to them. I wanted to match my stride with Peter. However, I know that that is something I can't do. Not now. The little reserve of strength in my mind took a hit, but after the steel reinforcements I built around it, nothing deteriorated. My left hand rose to my arm and I began to scratch as if I had an itch. The sensation soothed me, but it couldn't do much.

We came upon an area that contained a rock wall. It caused Peter to stop walking, and as he was leading, we all did as well. The confident stance that he'd adopted when we arrived had faltered the slightest bit when he muttered something about not being lost.

"No." Trumpkin jumped down from the rock in the path.

Peter turned, and in his eyes I saw the beginnings of a challenge. My brown furrowed. What was happening? He'd been so calm at the start, and now he's developed this sense of righteousness as if his every word was law. There was a time when that was true, but it was left behind with the ruins of our home. He's began to change. I stopped scratching when I realized that I had no room to talk.

Trumpkin moved towards Peter, "You're just going the wrong way."

The tension flooded the air, and I honestly had no care for it.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," Peter drove at Trumpkin, as if he were trying to push down his own insecurity by pushing down the dwarf. "And the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

I perked up at the foreign name. Telmar roots, obviously, I knew that from listening to the conversations that were being shared between the Pevensies and Trumpkin. Whoever this Caspian was, he had Susan's horn and it was him who caused us to return. I didn't know whether to thank him or slap him across the face. Smiling slightly at the thought, I resigned to lean against one of the walls of rock. The sky above held my attention more than my husband. Isn't that a sad thought?

They continued to argue. It was petty, it really was. If he'd listen to Trumpkin, we'd be at the Shuddering Wood by now. But no, we had to follow outdated information. I ground my teeth. I shouldn't be thinking this way. Peter is my husband, my love no matter what. Even if he's being a particularly big fat-head right now. The clouds couldn't occupy my mind for long, especially since the sun was beginning to fry my retinas.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken."

I moved my attention back to Peter quickly.

"Hey," My voice sounded dull. Amazing. "Cut him some slack, he's been here."

If there was a time for me to gain sudden eloquence with my speech, it should have been before I uttered that ugly sentence.

Peter focused his attention on me. The look behind his eyes caused my heart to ache, but I only gazed back without interest. I could see it; the betrayal and wary apprehension. Whatever trust that he'd held in me, it's been reduced dramatically. If Lucy had turned around, I know that I would see the same look in her eyes. There were times when he'd been angry with me, but this goes past anger. It's the type of feeling that makes your stomach turn when you see that person. You wonder if you can trust them anymore, and each time you do you suddenly get sick because you know you've made a mistake.

Those baby blues weren't protecting me now, they were the ones throwing the wet blanket over my head.

If he'd had anything to say, he must have decided against projecting it because he only shook his head and turned. Without a care, I lifted off the rock and began to follow as he led. I wonder if this will always be my life.

* * *

For the second time today, I found myself staring over a rock edge and into a rushing waterway below. This time, it wasn't only me. I stood a distance from everyone as they gazed in shock at the river. This is where the pass should have been, would have been if we hadn't come back a thousand years after everything happened.

Once again, the savage little mist jumped up at me and chilled my legs and arms. It was all I could do to cross my arms. However, the small movement caused my wrist to be on full display. A surge of anger burst through my body. Too bad there aren't any rocks at this cliff.

_That boulder over there does look particularly pushable-_

"Oh, shut up." Peter growled.

_Rude. Oh, I didn't say that out loud._

A look over gave me all that I needed to know. Susan had clearly said something smart, as she always does.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked, leaning over the edge.

"Yeah," The snark in Trumpkin's voice was immediately obvious. "Falling."

You know, I could test that theory. It's not like I would die if I fell. Not that it wouldn't be painful. I resumed my scratching of the non-existent itch while the others continued to talk. It doesn't feel like I have words for them, and they clearly don't have any for me. I can't blame them.

At last, I heard something about a Ford near Beruna, and everyone began to turn. There was a quiet that fell over everyone and I glanced at Lucy as she turned towards her brothers and sister. She hadn't spared me a glance this entire trip. It hurt, of course. Lucy is easily my best friend. Though, I can't blame her for being put off by my very presence, I was the one who attempted to take her life.

A quizzical expression flooded my face when she suddenly stopped and tensed. She couldn't tell that I was watching her, could she? Unlike she would do if she knew I was watching her, she actually relaxed very quickly and spun around. Something had washed over her and it was reaching her from the other side of the valley, and when she saw it her eye were suddenly wide and excited.

"Aslan!" She shouted in glee. "It's Aslan! He's over there!"

The name brought a sensation of warmth over me along with the smell of clipped grass and rain crisped apples. After a beat, though, the warmth turned to a bitter cold and the grass and apples turned to rot. My chest hurts. As I turned, I had to bring a hand up over my heart, clenching at the slightly damp dress covering my flesh.

Nothing was there, even when she pointed, it didn't reveal the lion we all knew and loved. A pit opened in my stomach. Lucy turned back from her siblings and soon faced the disappointment awaiting her. She stopped talking and looked on at the cliff in confusion. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't see him. The pit grew just a bit smaller.

"Do you see him now?"

Once again, Trumpkin's snark-ridden voice lilted into the air. In that moment, I think he angered everyone in the group. As if we were all in a dance, we turned towards Trumpkin with glares set on our faces. It's one thing to doubt our validity, but to doubt Aslan is another. Though, I'll admit, I couldn't see Aslan either.

"I'm not crazy." That was the first time I'd seen Lucy with a genuine sneer on her face. "I think he wants us to follow him."

I threw a glance to the side opposite to ours. It's much too wide to jump. Only I could make it, and I would have to shift. That's not something I'm willing to do, not now.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, Lu."

I didn't miss the look Peter threw me as he spoke.

The young girl threw her brother the most incredulous look I'd have ever seen on her and stepped back away from him. Involuntarily, she stepped towards me and the action caused my eyebrows to raise.

"I think I'd know Aslan when I see him."

The tone she took on was nothing less than deadly. I almost felt bad for Peter. Almost.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist."

And with that sentence, Trumpkin caused everyone to want to throw him off the cliff. Not believing in Aslan, that's just ignorant. How could you deny his existence? He slew the White Witch, he's saved our lives more than I would care to admit. It struck me then that there had to be a reason for the lack of faith. I thought back to what I'd heard on the boat.

* * *

_"Aslan?" Though his eyes soft, his voice did not match. "He abandoned us when you lot did."_

* * *

Of course they don't believe in Aslan. He hasn't been there for them in over a thousand years, just as we hadn't.

I looked around the forest and to the river below. Aslan had brought life to each and everything in this world, he'd given them the air to breathe, and the will to live. Why would he abandon the beauty he created? It hardly made sense, why disappear when there's a paradise to behold? It's sort of sad, honestly. The river is the second prettiest shade of blue, the first being Peter's bright eyes, the ones that were currently shining out from the shadow of the tree he's under. The grass a rich green that could never been seen in our world. Even the rocks managed to hold an earthly beauty, Narnia is a world of beauty. I can't imagine anyone leaving it behind.

_But, I did._

The thought sickened me as soon as it appeared.

"You know," Edmund demanded attention despite having a soft voice. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy and Annabelle, I ended up looking pretty stupid."

It wasn't necessary for him to tell us what he was talking about. When we'd visited Narnia for the first time, no one believed us, and then Edmund fell into the snow right with us. But, it wasn't that that was most important at the moment. Though Edmund meant for his loudest message to be that we should give Lucy a chance, the one that must have struck the hardest within the others was the one that could have only been there with one word.

The others looked at me. I'm not sure if he meant to elicit this reaction or if he'd just added my name because he hadn't believed me so long ago. Either way, it caused Lucy to look at me for the first time since I attacked her. I'll have to remember to thank him later.

"Why…" It felt hard to talk with everyone looking at me now. "Why wouldn't I have seen him, Lucy?"

She looked at me, then, really looked at me. And then she broke my heart.

"Maybe because he didn't want _you_ to see him."

My lips turned thin as wire as she punched me in the stomach with her words.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter interjected, dissipating the awkward air.

With those three words, they all turned away and I suddenly felt like garbage personified. I sighed, held myself tighter and carried along with them, feeling more out of place than ever.

* * *

Bile rose further and further into my throat as I watched the Telmarines at work. Tree after tree fell and with them fell the spirits inside of them. It's terrifying, watching hundreds of souls die before you. I've witnessed it so much that I've become a little less sensitive to it. I don't think the others realize what the falling trees symbolizes other than the creation of more war machines. There were around ten complete catapults now, but more are being built. Along with the catapults there's a bridge being built.

There are so many men. I can't imagine the bridge will bring good tidings.

Just as Trumpkin was about to say something, a few horses whinnied beside us. It was as if it were warning us that there were people coming, and we didn't take it likely. We jumped down quickly. Due to the urgency of the situation, I had to move quickly and without thought. My face was only a few inches away from Peter's. I wasn't the only one who noticed the short distance either. There was a steel resolve in his face, but his eyes scanned my face slowly. I'm not sure if he's trying to find something or if he's just doing it without realizing it. Whichever, I tried to communicate my apology through my eyes. If he'd look at them, he'd probably see it.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone this way." Susan broke the tense silence.

My leg grew tired under the weight of the awkward position I'd ducked into. I forced myself into a new position, one that didn't involve staring down my husband.

Despite it being a terrible thing for us, I couldn't help but admire the efficiency of the work. Back in our world, everything is done by machine. Here, it takes everything you've got. It's kind of amazing to see the tools they're using. It's impressive. I turned away, feeling as if the thoughts were traitorous.

Where could we go now? There aren't very many ways to go to get to the Shuddering Wood. Well, there were, but they're gone now. Think, think.

_I think he wants us to follow him._

That's it!

"Peter," I whispered urgently. "We've got to go back to the cliffs!"

I didn't even wait for a response before I bolted quickly from the area. The crunching of twigs behind me was enough to keep me going. It wasn't a far walk, it'd take less than an hour. I picked up my pace, feeling the lioness inside wanting to spring through the wood like she used to. Unfortunately, I can't let her, I have to avoid another incident.

After a while of pure running, I broke the tree line at the cliffs.

The Pevensies and Trumpkin followed shortly after, panting heavily. They can run as fast, but not nearly as long as I. I couldn't wait, though.

"Lucy, where did you see Aslan?" I asked, walking to the edge.

"Why?" There was a defensive tone in her voice.

Such a tone brought me out of my excitement and had me looking at her with pleading eyes. Had I really destroyed our relationship? It wasn't my fault… But, to them, I had gone out of my way to try to murder their little sister. That's a crime worthy of hatred. It's something they just can't understand, though. I didn't attack Lucy, something deep within me did. Something I can't control.

Something that isn't me.

"Yeah, why do you need to know where she thought she saw Aslan?" Susan perked up.

I looked at her then, with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Susan would be the one who would not only forgive me, but slyly attack me. She'd been that way before. That was before we'd even gone to Narnia. I could only sigh, but before I had to explain, Lucy had turned on her older sister.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups!" She openly glared at her and the others. "I don't think I saw him. I _did _see him."

Trumpkin looked at Edmund and muttered something about being a grownup before focusing his attention back on Lucy. We all watched as she moved closer to the edge and it was my own instinct that caused me to follow at a close distance. It seemed that she was attempting to calculate just where she'd seen the lion.

"I think it was right-"

Her vocal thought was cut off by the ground below her creaking and snapping. I instantly moved forward and lunged toward her as her screams rang out. Behind me, I could hear Susan screaming as well. Susan didn't matter to me right now, though. As she fell, Lucy threw up her arms and I threw mine out in my lunge. It didn't take me a second to grab her wrist. It did take more than a second to realize that I didn't have anything to keep me from falling with her.

We both fell, but I ground my nails into the dirt wall.

It turned out that it was all for nothing.

Lucy and I landed softly onto a rock just a few feet below. I felt so stupid now.

We brushed ourselves off quickly and Lucy laughed nervously before looking up and finishing what she was saying to the others. Then, she looked at me and the stupidity I felt faded slightly. I was blushing furiously and I'm sure I'd accidentally wiped dirt on my face from trying to keep us up. She just smiled at me. There was a sparing look in her eyes.

"You tried to catch me?" Her voice was soft and disbelieving.

I smiled weakly and gave her an affectionate look.

"Of course I did," I said quietly, yet strongly. "You're my best friend."

She didn't hug me or anything, but the look in her eyes told me I was on the path of forgiveness.

* * *

~Hello my lovelies, I don't typically add author's notes to this website, so this will be a once in a blue moon thing, haha. I feel I need to explain a few things about Annabelle's character at this point. She's been whining and crying a lot through the story line so far, but there's a reason behind this. You've got to imagine just how messed up Annabelle is at the moment. She grew up in an emotionally abusive and almost neglect-ridden household (Macreadie did mostly raise her). Now, she's been in a massive war, she spent time in a camp where she was forced to murder several people, and now she's been plagued by nightmares for over a year. Just imagine how much ptsd that could cause a person. However, there is more to it that will be revealed in the chapters to come. Goodbye, my dearies, see you next time!~


End file.
